The Legend of Dragoon the Novelization
by Amanisa Dragonspeaker
Summary: Summary inside. Warnings: Spoilers, Blood and Gore, Language, Use of Tobacco and Alcohol. Currently on hold.
1. Title Page

**-THE-  
LEGEND OF DRAGOON  
A NOVELIZATION**

* * *

Defy fate by flying on the wings of a dragon…

_Dart  
_Bent on revenge against an ancient evil, he is  
fiercely loyal and protects those he loves.

_Rose_  
Fierce, wise, and beautiful, this mysterious  
beauty travels alone with a dark secret.

_Miranda_  
Hurt from the events in her life, she is  
always on the defense.

_Albert  
_A kind-hearted king who ventures forth  
to protect his county from a sinister threat.

_Haschel_  
A man in search of his runaway daughter who  
enjoys the company of a younger generation.

_Meru_  
A young girl with a lot to hide and a good  
reason to.

_Kongol_  
The last of the Gigantos, he searches  
for a leader strong enough to change the world.

_And Shana_  
The girl who brought them all together…

* * *

**BY  
AMANISA DRAGONSPEAKER**


	2. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

IT HAD BEEN ANOTHER LOVELY day for the village of Seles, and so peaceful too, even as night came. The Count Richard and his Lady Mirabelle had left for the Capital of Bale that morning without fear, leaving their children Shana and the twins Ilsa and Lowe safe in the hands of the Count's advisor Plos. No one thought Imperial Sandora would attack. Why would they? Seles was too far out and not so heavily influenced by either Sandora or the Kingdom of Basil. And they did not have anything worth taking. Or did they?

But the Sandorans charged into Seles on their massive war steeds with flaming arrows launched at buildings and swords flashing virulently. People ran in terror, many fleeing into their burning homes. Others were being cut down. Plos was running through the burning village, coughing and he searched for Shana and the twins. He found them, seeing Shana ushering her siblings into the chapel. She turned and saw Plos, screaming and pointing behind him. A Sandoran soldier cut Plos down before coming for Shana. Eighteen-year-old Shana gasped in terror, soft brown eyes wide.

But as the soldier drew near, she drew her short bow quickly, notching an iron-tipped arrow to the bowstring before releasing it. The arrow zipped through the air, striking the soldier in the base of his throat. The soldier gurgled before collapsing. Shana sighed and began running through the streets and alleys of Seles, joining the village militia in battle by doing the little things. Her archery skills were a boon to those who struggled with iron swords, torches, clubs, and axes against trained soldiers clad in steel armor and wielding steel weapons. The only ones who stood any chance against the Sandorans were the few town guardsmen and Captain Tasman, and even they were struggling against the large force of Sandorans.

Shana fired arrow after arrow until her quiver ran empty. She panicked as a Sandoran soldier came at her, club in hand. Shana dropped down, the Sandoran tripping over her. She then jumped on the man, choking him with her bow. The man was almost out like a light when a potato sack was put over her head. Shana let out a muffled scream, struggling and flailing. She grabbed the soldier she had been straggling by the hair and started smashing his face against the ground. Two pairs of hands grabbed her arms and pulled her away, so she started kicking. Two more men grabbed her legs and held her to keep her from struggling further.

She was tied down on a cart, weary from fighting, and the sack was pulled off. She heard a group of men approaching on war steeds before slowly to a halt. A man clad in heavy, steel plate armor that was black as pitch and edged with gold, a horned helm, and a billow black cloak bearing the sigil of Imperial Sandora approached. Beyond the visor of the helm, she could see sorrow-filled eyes the color of jade.

The Sandoran Commander took out a strange, beautiful gem and held it above Shana's head, catching the light of the Moon That Never Sets. From the gem, a thin beam of light shot down upon Shana's forehead, making it burn as a Sigil appeared. Shana winced and groaned in pain, eventually overwhelmed and the blanket of sleep taking her.

When Shana slept, the commander rose and pocketed the gem. He began walking away and felt the ominous presence of the Emperor Doel's new advisor. He turned to the advisor, and very seriously, demanded an answer to his question. "Is this really necessary?" he questioned, voice steeped in anger.

"It is His Majesty, Emperor Doel's, command to take that girl into custody," the advisor answered, blatantly ignoring the anger in Great Commander Edward's voice.

If the Great Commander did not know any better, it was clear that this advisor could care less about Sandora, or even Serdio as a whole. That, alone, made Edward's blood boil. He was already conflicted about his loyalty to Emperor Doel and the destruction of Seles and the slaughter of its people. But how dare this strange man come along and act as if people's lives were just nothing for his own ideals! And more importantly, why destroy a village and kill innocent people over one girl barely into adulthood?

"Who is she?" Edward questioned angrily.

"That is not your concern," the advisor answered coldly. The man approached his horse, a large, long-legged stallion with a silvery coat and a long mane and tail. The horse's tack was very plain, consisting of black leather with silver studs. "Now, let us part. I have much work to do and very little time in which to do it." He took off with a handful of guardsmen and the girl on the cart.

Edward sighed, frustrated and angry. He turned to the remaining forces and said, "Second Commander, you and your men are in charge of securing the area. I am returning to Kazas. Help the survivors of tonight. Burn our dead." And as he mounted his massive bay war steed, a young and spirited mare, he rode off wondering if he made the right choice of leaving the Second Commander behind.

_Let him be killed,_ he thought bitterly._ The Second Commander always was a wretched man._

* * *

She five-foot-two-hand tall, curvy in the right place with long, slender legs; small hands and feet, and slim, nimble fingers. Her skin was a pale ivory, with red lips that stood out. She had long, ebony black hair with deep blue tones and long, thick lashes framed her blue-violet eyes. She dressed in form-fitting, black leather armor with silver embroidery along long the collar and hems. The armor consisted of a sleeveless leather tunic, pauldrons, elbow-length bracers, a belt, black cotton leggings, and thigh-high stilettos with silver heels. On her belt was an embroidered satchel and sheathed rapier.

Typically, she would not venture this far east beyond the Serdian Mountains, but she had a mission and it was vital to the security of the continent of Endiess. The Green Tusked Dragon Feyrbrand had ventured out of his forest and she had spent the last two months tracking him. And it seemed that the dragon had had a hand in the razing of Seles the night before. Not to mention the fact that the dragon's breath was highly toxic. So there were two reasons to pursue and end this continental threat.

_Thank the Goddess Feyrbrand is a wingless dragon,_ she thought irritably,_ but that doesn't make him any easier to find._ She remembered an old joke that a dear friend had once told her about wingless dragons. It almost brought a smile to her face. But her lips only twitched and her face remained neutral and she continued watching the eastern forest that sat between Seles and the Port City of Aquaria.

Then came the disturbance. In the distance, the green dragon made his appearance. He had a long neck connecting his large, oval-shaped body to his triangular-shaped head with long, crescent-shaped tusks. Sickles served as arms and he had four more legs supporting his body. The dragon threw back his head and bellowed out a roar.

Then the woman leapt from the cliff upon which she stood and soon disappeared into a forest…


	3. Part 01: Escape From Hellena

_**1**_

SUNLIGHT SEEPED THROUGH THE LEAVES high overhead, piercing the closed eyelids of Dart Feld. He winced, groaned, and awoke, rolling onto his side and rubbing his aching eyes. Everything was sore from sleeping on a worn, beaten bedroll in the middle of the forest. He stood, running a hand through his messy, honey-blonde hair and taking in his surroundings with emerald-green eyes. He was almost a full six feet tall, slim yet muscular, and tanned from days at sea. He wore rugged, faded black pants; brown, knee-high leather boots; and a black shirt.

He reached into worn pack, pulling out some jerky for his breakfast and his copy of the national newspapers, _The Serdian Teller_, slipped out. The front page headline read "Civil War" and went into detail about the rising tensions between the Kingdom of Basil and Imperial Sandora. While there were never any battles, the civil war had been going on for two decades after Emperor Doel murdered his twin brother, King Carlos, and deflected when he was refused the crown of Serdio and six-year-old Prince Albert Serdio VIII was crowned king. Then Emperor Doel conquered the southernmost part of Serdio and dubbed it Sandora. Young King Albert and Minister Noish, the advisor to King Carlos V and his and Doel's father King Albert VII, then called Northern Serdio Basil.

Many, including knights, left for Sandora, believing a six-year-old child too young and incapable of ruling a country. Ultimately, with Minister Noish's vast wisdom and Albert's kind heart, King Albert proved to be successful king. And the people of Basil loved him.

As Dart looked at the paper, he sighed and shoved it back into his pack carelessly. He strapped his belt around his waist and then donned his red, steel plate cuirass, buckling everything into place. The full-arm armor was thankfully fingerless, but the armor as a whole was old, dented, and missing pieces, especially on the other arm. He strapped his great sword to his back, sighing at the dullness of the blade and missing gems from the pummel and guard of the hilt. Checking the satchel on his belt, he counted his coin and smiled. There was plenty of coin to buy new equipment, repair his great sword, and _definitely_ replace his clothes, belts, and pack when he got back to Seles. So, he packed up his bedroll, slung his pack over his shoulder, and got back onto the road. If only the peace could last…

The sound of multiple hooves stamping the earth reached his ears and he ran to the crossroads just as a group of mounted soldiers raced along the road heading north. He looked after them, confused until two more mounted soldiers come to a halt in front of him. Two large, bay war steeds rear and the Sandoran soldiers glared down at him. The larger man drew his long sword, pointing it at Dart.

"Are you a mercenary of Basil?" he demanded.

When Dart did not answer, the second soldier dismounted his horse and drew his blade. "Answer!" he ordered.

Dart refused to take their crap and drew his great sword, swinging hard to knock the blades away from him.

"How dare you raise your sword against us!" the first soldier shouted, dismounting.

The horses then reared, whinnying and kicking. They turned and fled, and the soldiers chased them. Dart arched a brow. What war steed fled from battle? His answer came with the shaking of the earth, pebbles bouncing. Dart turned, scanning the forest. He saw nothing out of place until a monstrous, colossal insect tore from the trees, screeching and venom dripping from its tusks. Dart's eyes widened and he slowly began walking backward. The beast did not yet notice him, looking back and forth until Dart snapped a dry branch in two.

"Shit!" he hissed, the monster snapping its head in his direction. The monster whipped its head forward and Dart jumped and rolled out of the way, dropping his pack. The monster caught the pack and tore it to pieces. Dart got to his feet and ran. The monster, whatever it was, gave chase. It knocked down trees and smashed rocks, and Dart barely missed the debris. The monster swiped a sickle at him, breaking through the back of his armor and splitting skin. Dart cried out in pain, but kept running. He dove through some brush, rolling out on the other side with leaves in his hair and a few scratches from the thorns. He doubled over, gasping for breath.

"What a….What a monster!" he gasped.

The ground started shaking again and the monster screeched, signaling its approach. Dart turned, raising his sword to defend himself. If he was to die, then he may as well die fighting! Until a streak of black emerged from the brush and landed in front of him. Dart's emerald eyes locked with a pair of striking, blue-violet eyes, and her shocking black hair billowed. She grabbed Dart by his arm and pulled him into the brush off to the side of the road. She pinned him against the boulder, pressing her forefinger to her red, red lips. Her eyes were dead serious. The monster came, looked around, and started screeching, ripping and clawing at the trees and the cliff on the other side of the road. Before long, the monster gave up his fruitless search before turning and leaving. When the shaking died down to silence, the woman crawled out of the brush and stood. She gestured for Dart to follow.

"Thank you," he told her. "Are you hurt?"

"I'd be a little more concerned about your wounds," the woman answered. "Here…" She took out a shimmering, silvery-lavender gem.

"Is that a Body Purifier?" Dart asked.

"Yes; it's especially helpful if you know anything about that dragon," the woman replied, pressing the gem to Dart's forehead. The healing properties of the gem took effect, curing any impurities.

"Dragon? That thing was a dragon?" Dart exclaimed.

"Yes," the woman replied. "But I cannot understand why the dragon is so close to Seles."

"What do you mean?" Dart questioned.

"That dragon's lair is on the western side of the Serdian Mountains," the woman answered. "And being territorial creatures, dragons will seldom leave their territories. Even stranger is the fact that the dragon was involved with the Sandorans razing Seles."

"Wait, what about Seles?" Dart demanded.

"The Sandorans attacked Seles and the Dragon helped them burn it," the woman replied.

"Shit!" Dart exclaimed, taking off down the road.

"Where are you going? There won't be anything left by now!" the woman called.

"I don't care; Seles is my home!" Dart shouted back, not even stopping.

The woman rolled her eyes and was about to continue pursuing the dragon when she felt a sudden warmth against her chest. On a platinum chain around her neck was a smooth, perfect sapphire that shimmered with life. It was especially warm, the spirit within awake and reacting to…

"No…It-. It couldn't be…" the woman whispered. She turned, seeing the man had disappeared from sight. She looked back in the direction the dragon had gone. _Feyrbrand can wait,_ she decided. She turned and ran after the mysterious young man.

Meanwhile, Dart came to the hill overlooking Seles, eyes going wide as he saw the smoking remains of the village he had called home for many years. He raced down the hill, tripping and taking a tumble into some bushes. He crawled out and moved more carefully down the hill and hopped the broken fence that ran along the sides of an old farm. He spotted two Sandorans that were beating a woman down. Dart's blood boiled and he reached for his sword, paling when he released he had dropping it.

"Didn't get…enough killing, did you?" grunted an old man Dart knew to be Frederic. He had owned and run the farm Dart hid behind.

"Maybe it'll be enough if I kill ye?" slurred one of the Sandorans, drawing his sword and striking Frederick in the chest.

Frederic cried out in pain, gripping the fresh wound and Dart just could not take it anymore. He threw caution to the wind and snuck up behind the other soldier, wrapped his arm around his neck, and suffocated him. He eased the soldier's corpse down and took the sword he had. Now armed with a somewhat better sword, Dart said, "This ends here." The soldier spun around.

"A little late to be showing up, Basil dog," he slurred, charging into combat. He swung at Dart, who ducked jabbed the sword into the soldier. The blade went through the man, making him pale and gurgle up blood before Dart kicked him off the blade and went to check on Frederic.

"Who is…Dart?" Frederic gasped. "Well I'll be. It is…" He coughed. "…you."

Dart pressed his hand against the wound on the old farmer's chest, trying to stop the bleeding. "What happened? Why did Sandora attack? And why Seles of all places?" he asked.

"Shana," Frederic answered.

"What about Shana?!" Dart exclaimed.

"I don't…don't…" Frederic's eyes rolled back, blood spilling from his mouth as he went limp. Dart sighed and closed his eyes. He stood and made his way into the village. If there were survivors, they were either hiding or were trapped. No one dared come out until the Sandorans were gone. He saw three of them nearby, including a commanding officer. Dart was about to go and confront them when he spotted a familiar face on the ground.

"Plos!" he exclaimed, grabbing the old man and leaning him against the wall of old inn.

Plos came to, groaning in pain. "Dart?" he mumbled. He opened his eyes, blurry vision becoming focused. "Gods above, Dart! You're back!" He coughed.

"Hold still," Dart said, checking the old man's wound. "It's thankfully a light wound. A little treatment and some rest and it'll heal nicely. It'll leave a scar though. You're lucky. I doubt very many other survivors will be as lucky. Damn it! I should've gotten here sooner!"

"Oh, don't blame yourself Dart," Plos huffed. "None of us saw it coming. And even with the town guard and a trained militia and young Shana's archery skills, we were still overwhelmed. It might not have made a difference if you had been here. You might've ended up dead or severely wounded. And then who save Shana? Tasman himself is in no shape to help her."

"What? Why did the Sandorans take her? Where did they take her?" Dart asked.

"I have no idea," Plos replied. "You may have to ask her parents about it when they get back."

Dart stood suddenly, the Sandoran Commander and two soldiers coming over. "Well, well, a little mercenary who came too late to save this village," the commander sneered.

Dart drew the sword he took, walking around Plos with a look of fury on his face. The commander laughed, drawing his wicked long sword. The two soldiers were about to approach when a man in damaged, steel plate armor over a royal blue tunic charged out from the ruins of the chapel and engaged in combat with the soldiers. Dart charged at the commander and a battle ensued.

Dart locked blades with the Second Commander, getting pushed down as the Sandoran's sword was not only bigger and heavier, but a great sword as well. And Dart was stuck with a one-handed long sword, a weapon he had little to no training with. The knight who had emerged from the chapel dispatched one Sandoran soldier with his great sword and rushed to Dart's aid. He slammed into the Second Commander, knocking him off Dart.

"Switch swords, quickly!" Tasman ordered, swiping the one-handed sword and handing Dart his own great sword. Armed with the long sword, Tasman engaged the second soldier. The Second Commander got up and charged at Dart, who blocked with his new sword. They locked blades and Dart let himself be pushed back, holding the Second Commander back enough to kick him in the knee. The Second Commander snapped back, howling in pain. Dart took the opening, swing in an arch at the Second Commander's chest and breaking through the steel plate. Controlling his momentum from the swing, Dart brought the sword back across the officer's chest and sent a kick to the soldier's abdomen. The soldier enemy stumbled back, gripping his abdomen and gasping for breath. He straightened and charged, dragging his sword along the ground to bring it upwards for slice. When he did, Dart blocked, holding the hilt and the blade of his sword, edge facing the ground. The enemy's sword came up, cutting Dart's thigh before meeting the sword. Dart spun away, swinging his great sword in a full circle, neatly slice the Second Commander's head off. The dark clad officer crumpled his knees and fell over, blood pool around the corpse and head.

By this time, Tasman finally dispatched his foe, running his sword through the Sandoran soldier and then shoving him off. He tossed the sword aside and walked over to Dart. "Are you okay?" he asked, grabbing Dart's shoulder.

"I'm fine, but the bastard got my leg," Dart answered.

"Where did you get all those cuts?" Plos questioned.

"Long story," Dart replied. "Master Tasman, are you hurt?"

"It's a few light wounds, but I'll be fine," Tasman said. "Children, come out now."

Children and their mothers came out of the chapel, all scared and nervous. Among them were Ilsa and Lowe, Shana's younger siblings. Plos gave out a sigh of relief over the twins' safety. The children hugged Dart, crying.

"Everyone calm down, you're safe now," Dart said.

"But they took Shana!" Ilsa wailed.

"Dart, save her!" Lowe sobbed.

"I will, I promise," Dart told them. He looked at Tasman. "Do you know where they took her?"

"I have a suspicion," Tasman replied. "They may have taken her to Hellena Prison."

And Hellena Prison is indeed where sweet Shana was taken. Four guards escorted her to a cell and shoved her inside. The door was locked as Emperor Doel's mysterious advisor and the Head Warden, Freugel, oversaw everything. Freugel was a large man well over six feet tall – nearly seven feet in fact – and very wide. He hailed from the southern continent across the Rainbow Coral Ocean, a barren land of ferocious barbarians, and even there Freugel was feared.

"So, whose the girl?" he asked. "Come on! You can tell me!" He sounded like an immature child when he went on like that.

"She is the one who will determine the fate of the world," the advisor answered.

"Wha?" Freugel was confused by the statement.

"In other words, and these orders come directly from His Majesty Emperor Doel: If you so much as touch this girl, you _will _be losing limbs," the advisor warned. And with that, Freugel growled and stormed away, shoving a guard over the railing and to his doom. _Why did Doel hire this fool,_ the advisor thought bitterly. _Never mind, I must prepare for my journey back to Bale._ He then left for his chambers on the floor above.

* * *

_**2**_

"SO MUCH FOR NEW GEAR," Dart muttered with a sigh. No equipment, no supplies, heavily damaged armor, torn clothes, and open wounds, he still travelled through the forest west of Seles. Every step hurt his right thigh, but at least that and his back were covered. The journey through the forest was a whole day, and he was grateful for the lonely inn a few miles southwest of the forest along the road. The innkeeper took one good look at him and offered him a free room and a free meal.

"No, I'll pay," Dart said, trudging up to the bar.

"Sweetie, you're hurt something awful," the innkeeper pointed out. Her accent was Northern, meaning she likely hailed from Mille Seseau. "No way are you gonna pay for naught. Yorn! Get in here!"

A man came in, drying a tankard. "What's all the noise about, Jenna?" he asked.

"This poor young fellow is in rough shape," the innkeeper answered. "Go fetch Dorothy and tell her to bring her late hubby's old clothes."

"Aye, ma'am," Yorn said.

"Now, let's feed ya," Jenna muttered. She filled a bowl with hot beef stew and a tankard with mead. Dart ate and drank, glad for the warmth and the meal. "So, where ya from, hon?"

"Seles," Dart replied. "I came from that direction. The town was razed, and I couldn't take any supplies from them because they clearly needed them more."

"Well that was kind of ya," Jenna said. "So where ya headin'?"

"To rescue a childhood friend. She was abducted and is likely in Hellena Prison."

"That's a daring rescue!" Jenna exclaimed, and then looked thoughtful. "Hmm, perhaps I can help ya out…"

"How?" Dart asked.

"There's a merchant here headin' for Hellena Prison to supply the wardens there," Jenna answered. "I'm sure he could smuggle ya into the prison. He leaves first thing tomorrow morning. Speaking of which…"

A short, plump man in a blue tunic walked down the stairs. He sat at the bar a few stools from Dart and waved for a tankard of mead. Jenna brought him one and the two started talking, taking occasional glances at Dart as he ate. The merchant came over to Dart and said, "Alright, I'll get you into Hellena Prison."

"I don't suppose you'll do this for free?" Dart asked.

The merchant said nothing for a moment and then sighed and said, "I'll do it for free, but if they catch you, I don't know you."

"Fair enough."

"Okay, where's the patient?" asked a cheery voice.

"This fella here," Jenna answered, pointing to Dart.

The widow, Dorothy, was still young, wearing a black dress. She had brown hair in a loose braid and had hazel eyes. She carried a large basket of clothes, herbs, and bandages and went straight to work on Dart's wounds. She cleaned each cut thoroughly before covering them. The worst was Dart's thigh. She cleaned it well, applied a lavender salve, and stitched it before wrapping linen bandages around it. Dart winced and groaned, biting the wooden spoon he held in his mouth. Once the wound was covered, he finally changed into fresh clothes that were size too big so his could be mended and washed. Yorn, Jenna's employee, took Dart's armor and tried to hammer out the dents and patched the opening in the back.

"You're better off getting the armor replaced," he told Dart.

"I know that," Dart said. "Maybe I can pick up some new armor in Bale or Lohan or Hoax."

"You won't be able to get gear from Hoax, I'm afraid," the merchant pointed out. "It was converted into a fort by the Fourth and Eighth Knighthoods of Basil."

"Is it because of the war?" Dart asked.

"Aye; and the passage between Hoax and Lohan is blocked by the Sandorans," the merchant answered. "This war is becoming serious."

"Lohan is still neutral, right?" Jenna questioned.

"Yes, but I don't know for how much longer," the merchant replied. "Other towns and settlements are starting to prepare for the worst. Might be best to head further north, but the only way there is through Limestone Cave and passing through there is dangerous because of the beast that recently took up residence there."

"Oh, Gods above, what a mess," Jenna sighed. "I would pack up and move, but the other side of the mountains is where the war's gonna be."

"One can only hope," the merchant agreed.

"And yet Seles was a victim of the war," Dart added.

"Seles was attacked?" Dorothy asked.

"Yeah; burned to the ground; a lot of good people were killed," Dart replied. "The reason I'm injured is because there were some Sandoran soldiers this morning and I fought them."

"A few of the injuries I would suspect from fighting a soldier, but some of these scratches aren't from that," Dorothy pointed out.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you why I crawled through thorny bushes," Dart said.

"Try me."

"I was on my way to Seles from Aquamarine after being in the Sakuran Isles for the last five years," Dart explained. "I saw some Sandorans, but their horses were spooked and soldiers ran after them. Then this colossal insect-like creature came out of nowhere. Because of it, most of my clothes and supplies and even my sword were lost. The beast chased me and I had dove into a brush of thorns. The creature would have had me if not for a passing swordswoman. The swordswoman had called the beast a dragon."

"Dragon?!" everyone else exclaimed.

"I know; I used to think they were just stories," Dart said. "Now that I really think about it, the dragon nearly killed me looked just like one of the dragons my father described to me when I was a child. 'Like a giant, wingless insect, it had sickles for arms and silvery tusks. Venom dripped from its maw and poison streamed from its breath.' My father always told me stories about dragons and people are could take on the form of dragons and fly through skies."

"Sounds like your father was talking about the Dragon Campaign," the merchant pointed out.

"The Dragon Campaign? What's that?" Dorothy asked.

"A war where humans fought against the mythical race of Winglies for their freedom," Dart answered. "The humans used dragons to help them win the war."

"Sounds fantastic," Dorothy said.

"It was a reality 11,000 years ago," Dart pointed out. "Very few people know about it anymore outside royalty and nobility."

"Well, the hour is late and we all best get some rest," Jenna said. "You two have a long journey ahead of you tomorrow."

* * *

_**3**_

DART AND THE MERCHANT LEFT first thing the following morning to make the two-day journey south to Hellena Prison. As they approached at sunset on the second day, Dart hid beneath the false bottom of the merchant's wagon and watch things unfold from a hole on the side of the wagon. They slowed to a halt outside the prison and a warden inspected the load. Dart held his breath and tense when the warden moved out of sight. Finally, the warden came back around and shouted, "Lower the bridge!"

The drawbridge dropped, permitting passage into Hellena Prison. At this, Dart sighed in relief. They rolled into a store room and Dart got out from under the false bottom and jumped off the wagon. After a brief look around, he asked, "Where do they keep the prisoners?"

"There's two towers," the merchant answered. "The First Tower is where they keep the majority of prisoners, FYI – Bandits, criminals, and peasants who 'broke the law.' The Second Tower is where they keep Prisoners of War, murderers, rapist, and special prisoners. Perhaps your girl is there."

"Thanks," Dart said, paling slightly, and left the store room. He was just barely caught as he was leaving, pressing himself against the wall as two wardens walked past. He then ran for the staircase to the right and soon came face-to-face, with a warden. Dart quickly drew his sword and blocked the charging soldier. Dart kicked the enemy in the shin, making him go down, and Dart ran his sword through the warden. He withdrew his weapon and then climbed up a ladder, proceeding from there. He found the barracks with the wardens present either asleep or down in the dining area, talking loudly over pints of ale.

"Dat damn fool-knight gave me a good un," slurred one guard.

"Which one? They wrought is seven of um?" another laughed.

"Can't ya count? There were three!" the third pointed out. "Two dogs and da ed of the da knightyhood."

"I her dat Ghram be comin' about that head," the first one said.

"It's Greham, moron!" the third snapped. "Maybe I'll go upstairs and give him a piece of…" As the warden stood, he fell over flat on his face.

Meanwhile, Dart raised a brow. _The Head of a Knighthood is here? Perhaps he or she could help me,_ he thought. And left the barracks and took a lift to the second floor of the tower. He remembered that Prisoners of War were kept in the second tower, which could only be accessed by taking another lift up and cross a rickety old bridge. But the lift going up was gone. Instead of standing around, Dart entered the First Tower Prison, immediately hearing a cry of pain. It came from his left, and it was two wardens leading two Knights of Basil. One warden punched the shorter knight, a woman in her mid-twenties, in the stomach. She doubled over, gasping. The second warden kicked her, shoving her into the other knight who was a man in his thirties.

"Get moving, wench!" the warden sneered, "or we'll make you regret being alive…"

"Fuck off, dog!" the lady knight snapped, spitting in the warden's face. She was slapped hard, but not hard enough to make go down. "That all you got?! C'mon! Make my day, bitch!" She rammed into the warden, knocking him down and sending a swift, hard kick to his midsection. The second warden would have interfered, had the second knight not tripped him.

"Bitch! I'll kill her!" the first bellowed, curling up. The female knight, despite the fact her hands were bound behind her back, began kicking the warden. She did not stop until he was limp, eyes wide and glazed over. Meanwhile, her fellow knight was killed when the other warden got up and ran him through. He was about to come at the woman when a man charged past her and stabbed his spear into the warden's chest. This man was a knight, Sir Lavitz Slambert to be exact. He was six feet tall, powerfully built and had short, light-blonde hair and gray eyes. He wore a green, long-sleeved tunic and brown trousers beneath his steel plate armor.

"Sir Lavitz, thank you," the lady knight sighed. Lavitz cut the binds. "We need to go, now."

"Agreed," the lady knight said.

She took a few steps forward, and too late did Dart see the archer pointing his arrow dead at her. Dart called out, but the arrow was released and met its target in the poor girl's neck. Lavitz then saw the archer and charged him as another warden was coming up behind him. Dart took out the warden and Lavitz made quick work of the archer. After that, Lavitz cautiously approached Dart, asking, "Who are you?"

"Dart Feld."

"Lavitz Slambert."

"I'm sorry about your knights," Dart apologized.

"They're in a better place now," Lavitz sighed. "How did you get in here?"

"I was smuggled inside," Dart replied. "I came here to rescue a childhood friend of mine. Her name is Shana. She's eighteen, brown hair, brown eyes."

"Probably in the Second Tower," Lavitz said.

"The lift was up so I was looking for another way," Dart pointed out.

"No other way, I'm afraid," Lavitz reported. "But you'll need a special key for that and only the head warden and senior wardens carry a copy. "Perhaps on the third floor of this tower, we could find it."

"We?"

"This Hellhole is too dangerous to go through alone, so maybe we could help each other," Lavitz explained. "Once out, we'll head to Bale."

Dart nodded and they left the cellblock. By this time, the lift was down, but they were attacked by two wardens. They charged at them with maces. Dart drew his great sword and met with one while Lavitz engaged with the other. Between them, the wardens were swiftly dealt with and they ascended to the third floor. They entered a chamber to the left across an old rope bridge. The chamber was heavily guarded, making Lavitz asked, "Why is this area guarded so heavily?"

"I don't know-."

Both men turned at the sound of a snore, finding a Senior Warden sleeping with a half-empty bottle of ale in hand. He slept on a long crate, surrounded by a few empty bottles and the space around him smelt of a brewery on fire. Dart carefully walked over, seeing a ring of keys on the warden's belt. He loosened the belt and took the key ring, clutching the keys together to keep them from clinking. Dart and Lavitz sighed in relief and left, crossing the bridge to the second tower and entered. And directly to the left were three lesser wardens and a Senior Warden guarding one cell. They quickly noticed Dart and Lavitz and all Hell broke loose.

Dart cut through the lesser wardens, slamming his elbow in one man's neck and bashing the pummel of his great sword into the head of another. He turned his hand and then swung the blade. The flat of the sword connected with Senior Warden's left arm, and from the cracking sound that resulted, Dart was certain a bone had fractured or possibly broken. The Senior Warden drew his sword then, his other arm hanging uselessly. He slashed at Dart, who turned the sword in his hand to block the attack. Dart's attacks were slow, but hard and his opponent did everything he could to block with long-sword. Alas, the blade was dull and broke when Dart swung hard. The edge of his great sword cut through the dull long sword as it struck the flat side. Dart's sword then sliced across the Senior Warden's neck. Meanwhile, Lavitz took on the other two wardens, parrying them with his worn spear as best he could but the wood was chipping and creaking.

"I need help!" he finally shouted, seeing the Senior Warden was down.

Dart spun, swiping his blade across a wardens back and drawing his attention. The bruise on his neck indicated that he was the one Dart had elbowed. Free of the other warden, Lavitz slammed his foot into his foe's stomach to push him away. Then, he thrust the spearhead into the warden's exposed neck, twisting crudely and ripped the head or the flesh. The warden gurgled, vomiting blood as he collapsed. Lavitz made sure the unconscious warden was dead while Dart ran his foe through. Sighing, the two men withdrew their weapons and wiped sweat and blood off their faces.

"What's going on out there?" asked a soft, meek voice.

"Shana?" Dart called.

"That voice…Dart?"

Dart ran to the cell door, seeing Shana peek through the barred window of the door. He took a deep breath and carefully tested each key until one fit and the door opened. Shana jumped out and into Dart's arms. She was covered in dirt, sweat, and grime with tear stains streaking her cheeks; her clothes were tattered but still mostly whole, her hair was matted and tangled, and she was barefooted. Lavitz found some decent shoes in a pile of rubble nearby. They were leather, but were without holes and were mostly clean. He offered them to Shana, who thanked him and pulled the shoes on.

"Okay, were outta here," Dart said. "Shana, stay between Lavitz and me."

Shana frowned suddenly. "Dart, I'm 18 years old now," she pointed out. She grabbed a wooden short bow and gathered iron-headed arrows from the corpses. "I took up archery not long after you left. Practiced every day and went on hunts with father and some of the local hunters. The reason I got captured in the first place was because I was careless and was taken from behind. I'll stay at the back and snipe our foes from afar."

"Shana…"

"Dart, she grew up," Lavitz stated, "and she would have to, given the Hellhole she's been in."

"True," Dart agreed. "Then let's go before-."

"You're dead!" shouted a Senior Warden, coming in from the left.

"Shit!" Dart hissed.

Two more Senior Wardens came up, surrounding Dart, Lavitz, and Shana. Dart and Lavitz drew their weapons, charging against them. Dart swung a great arch with his left hand, swiping it to the left. His opponent blocked with his feeble, iron short sword and the weapon was knocked from his hand. Dart then ran him through and shoved him off, blocking just in time as a warden came at him with a war hammer the size of a hammer. Dart rose his great sword, gripping the hilt firmly with his left hand and blade with the other. He winced when the edge of the sword dug into his palm. Shana, seeing the struggle, notched an iron-tipped arrow to her bowstring and drew back while inhaling. She released arrow and breath, watching as the arrow pierced the warden's temple. The man crumpled to the floor. Meanwhile, Lavitz blocked an assault with his spear and stepped back. However, his opponent was battle with an axe, so the spear did not last long. Lavitz was defenseless and forced to jump and sidestep out of harm's way. Once Dart was free, he charged the warden, distracting him long enough for Shana to put an arrow in his head. With that the battle ended and the trio was momentarily safe.

They escaped the tower, eventually running into the merchant from before. The plump man jumped at their approach, but quickly sighed in relief. "So, the three of you?" he questioned.

Dart nodded. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, but now the wardens are all on edge," the merchant replied.

"Damn it, we need to leave now," Dart hissed.

"Meet me at the wagon," the merchant said. "I'll be done in less than half an hour."

Dart nodded. "Come on!" He, Lavitz, and Shana then climbed down the ladder, almost within spitting distance of the storage room when they met Freugel. Archer aimed at the trio from a platform above, almost out of sight if Shana had not looked up. Freugel was accompanied by a fierce, black-clad warden wielding a large battle axe. Freugel laughed menacingly.

"So, you pathetic heroes thought you could just slip right on by?" he asked.

"You must be the head warden," Dart said. "So, what gives? Why attack Seles? Why abduct an innocent in all of this?"

"Bah! Emperor Doel said take the girl," Freugel pointed out. "Don't understand why, but the order was so dull I added the order to sack the village as well."

"You son of a bitch!" Lavitz shouted. "You slaughtered innocent people and burned the home to the ground to satisfy your sick pleasure?!"

"And I'm still not satisfied!" Freugel complained. "But perhaps after ripping you two apart, I might be! Fire!" Nothing. "What? I SAID FIRE!" Still nothing. "What is the matter with you idiots?!" He turned and looked up just as his archer fell to the ground, dead. "What? Who did this?! They'll pay! Gaaahhhh! Die!" He spun around, swinging his massive, spike club at Dart and Lavitz, both of whom jumped back.

The black-clad warden came at Lavitz, stopping a foot from him and swinging him axe. Lavitz sidestepped to the right and spun around, catching the pole of the axe with both hands and fought for control over the weapon. Dart drew his sword, moving around Freugel and dealing swift, yet light blows. The head warden only laughed at his futile attempts to cause him pain. Shana found a sport out of sight that had brazier going strong. She smirked and dipped her arrows in the flame before notching them to her bowstring and firing at Freugel. This is what made the head warden howl in pain. Shana did it again and again, thoroughly distracting Freugel. He took a swipe at Dart and missed, and Dart countered with a powerful swipe at the head warden, knocking him back into a wall. Lavitz soon won the upper hand, kicking the black-clad warden in the knee and pushing him back. The warden stumbled back, weaponless, and Lavitz cut him down.

"Lavitz, Shana! The horses!" Dart shouted, running for the prison stable. Lavitz threw down the axe and Shana jumped down from her hiding place, following Dart. Dart mounted a bay steed, pulling Shana up behind him. Lavitz practically leapt into the saddle of a gray mare. The group rode off, with Dart and Shana getting across the drawbridge. Lavitz barely made it across as it was being raised. Lavitz spurred the mare on, and they soared through the air to land beside Dart and Shana. Dart veered his gelding and they rode away.

* * *

_**4**_

THEY RODE FOR THREE DAYS, scarcely sleeping until they reached the prairie. They decided to ditch the horses, which broke off most of the pursuers. But they were still chased by another, albeit smaller, group. The bounded down a path leading away from the forest. An arrow zipped past Shana's face. Instead of screaming, she slid to a halt, drawing her bow and notched an arrow to the bowstring. She fired at one of the archers, striking him in the throat. Dart charged past her, grabbing her arm and pulling her along. Another archer shot at Lavitz, catching the knight on the side of his knee. Lavitz cried out in pain and fell forward. Dart and Shana stopped, ran back for him, and pulled him to cover behind a boulder.

"How bad is it?" Dart asked.

"It stings something awful," Lavitz answered. "We can worry about it later though. We need to keep going." He stood, and the trio took off down the path.

They happened upon a crossroads and hid behind tree, moving through the tall grass to hide on the other side of boulder. They saw the remaining guards from Hellena debating which way to go, eventually taking the road to the forest. With sighs of relief, the trio went on, reaching the river. The current was too strong, and the river to deep. They turned around, hoping to find another way across, but only finding a lumber mill built on the river and near a quarry pit. Near the shack, Lavitz finally let out a cry of pain, collapsing.

"Damn, I'm not going anywhere like this," he snapped.

"We can rest in that shack," Shana said, pointing to the shack. It would do, since night was coming with a wrathful storm. Inside, she tended to Lavitz's wound while Dart scouted the area. He found an old tree, ready to fall, at a cliff half-way down the waterfall. He looked down at the river, and smirked. If the tree was place against the boulders downriver, the tree could act as bridge. Aside from that, all was well and he returned as the first droplets of rain fell.

"Well?" Lavitz questioned.

"No other way to cross, except for the river," Dart answered. "I found a tree on a cliff by the waterfall that could do the trick, but this sword, I fear, may not be able to handle it."

"What about that old axe?" Shana asked, glancing toward a worn woodcutter's axe.

Dart lifted the axe. The wood was weakening and the blade dull. But the tree he found was ready to fall. "This should do fine," he replied.

"Dart, I would like to inquire about the last five years," Shana said.

Dart looked at her, saying nothing.

"I'm sorry," Shana apologized.

"No, it's okay," Dart responded. "I assume you know why I left."

"The Black Monster," Shana said.

Dart nodded.

"Black Monster? Isn't that some ancient monster that appears every now and then and causes massive destruction?" Lavitz questioned.

"Yes," Dart answered. "He destroyed my hometown Neet."

"Neet? Where is that exactly?"

"Mille Seseau," Dart replied. "I've been meaning to ask, but what's going on with the war?" he asked.

"Imperial Sandora recently acquired the power of a dragon, and since then, Emperor Doel has become more aggressive," Lavitz replied.

"How?" Dart demanded.

"I'm not sure how they acquired it," Lavitz said.

"I can't believe they can control such a monster," Dart muttered.

"What? Do you know something about the dragon?" Lavitz questioned.

"Before I reached Seles, I set upon by a large, insect like creature that a passing swordswoman called a dragon," Dart answered. "She seemed to know quite a bit about it. In fact, I daresay she was even looking for the thing and said it had helped destroy Seles."

"I thought I saw a monster in the distance," Shana muttered.

"This is worse than I thought," Lavitz muttered. "I need to get to Bale and report to King Albert."

"But your wound…" Shana began.

"It feels fine now," Lavitz said. "Dart, Shana; why don't the two of you come with me to Bale."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," Dart muttered. "It'll be safer than Seles, that's for sure. Maybe I can find out more about the Black Monster there."

"It's a done deal then."

Come the following morning, they knocked down the tree, and lost it. Sighing in irritation, they went down to the river, hoping to find another way to cross. As they reached the water though, the tree they had chopped down came down the river and braced itself against two boulders in the river. Dart crossed first to insure the tree was secure and safe, and then Shana followed and Lavitz was the last to cross. They walked down the path, soon happening upon a family.

"Is everything okay?" Lavitz asked them.

The family looked the trio warily. They wore tattered clothes, dirt on their skin and in their messy hair. The father, a bearded man with a rusted iron short sword and worn leather armor, stepped up to Lavitz.

"Okay?! Do we look okay to you?!" he demanded. "And shouldn't it be obvious I'm Sandoran?!"

"Dear, don't say that!" the woman exclaimed, leaping to her feet.

"You look like folks who need help," Lavitz pointed out. "All are welcomed in the Kingdom of Basil, as long as they abide the laws of the land. And if you're looking for a fresh start, then Bale is the best place for it."

"I hadn't thought, hadn't believed…" the bearded man was at a loss for words. "Please forgive my hostility, Sir."

"Let us think nothing of it," Lavitz said. "I am Lavitz Slambert, Captain of the First Knighthood of the Kingdom of Basil. These are my friends Dart and Shana of Seles."

"Pleasure to meet you; I'm Harold," the bearded man replied. "This is my wife Anna and our son Thomas."

"Are you hungry, sweetie?" Shana asked the boy. Thomas nodded and Shana handed him half a loaf of bread. The boy thanked her and began eating.

"Thank you all for your kindness," Anna said.

"If you're looking for a boost to getting started, my home is quite large and my mother is alone most of the time," Lavitz pointed out. "She's getting on in years – don't tell her I said that – and I'm sure she would appreciate a little help around the house. She also really loves children and telling stories. Don't pay attention to any from when I was a kid. They're not true, I swear!"

Everyone burst out with laughter, proceeding together into the old Limestone Cave. The cave was dark and damp. Alas, it was quite cool compared to the warmth of midsummer that held Serdio. Dart, Lavitz, and Harold lit torches as they explored the cave. They were unsure of when night fell, but it was definitely around the time Thomas and Shana started slowing down and were complaining about sore feet. Even Lavitz had slowed down, his whole leg throbbing because of the wound he had suffered the previous morning. Entering a cavern, Dart saw a reason to proceed.

"Dart, everyone's sore and tired," Shana whined.

"I know, but you won't be saying that for much longer," Dart promised.

"And you're sure of this because?" Anna questioned.

Dart led them to a group of dazzling lights. "These. Rock Fireflies," he answered. "They're a special kind of fireflies. The light they emanate has healing properties. They were a lifesaver during my time in Sakura."

"These were a joy when they were near the battlefield," Lavitz agreed. He caught one, the pain in his leg subsiding and dulling. Upon releasing the firefly, he checked the cut on his leg, finding it to be little more than a faint scar.

Shana and Thomas each caught one, feeling refreshed and more awake. One by one, they each caught a firefly, healed, refreshed, and ready to continue. So they did. And all went well for the most part of the journey. Their passing took up the night and went well into morning. Around noon was when the journey went sour. The large chamber they entered was a great, underground lake beneath a stone pathway. A pillar stood in the very center, adorned by two gaping holes. They approached the pillar, pausing when they heard a hissing sound.

"What was that?" Shana asked.

"It seems the rumors of a guardian are true," Lavitz answered, drawing his spear. The last one he had had been broken fighting off wardens when escaping Hellena Prison, but thankfully he had picked up a new one. It was of better make and stronger, but it paled in comparison to the one given to him by King Albert.

"What do we do?" Anna wondered, trembling in fear while holding her son.

Everyone that had a weapon drew it. Harold stayed close to his wife and son, taking a defensive stance. His fear was apparent, as was Shana's. Dart and Lavitz showed none. Shana, staying back with Harold, notched an arrow to her bowstring, drawing back and pointing in the direction of the hissing. Finally, the so-called guardian appeared. It was giant centipede, hissing with sickly green liquid dripping from his hideous maw. Centuries living in the Limestone Cave had rendered it blind, his eyes completely covered by a shell. It screeched and lashed out at Lavitz, who jumped out of the way.

Dart charged at the creature, slicing downward. His blade slammed hard into the shell. On that first strike, the shell cracked, making the creature whip its head back and screech in pain. It dove for the bottom hole of the pillar, entering and slithering inside. Lavitz struck out, the blade of his piercing the creature's flesh. The blade dug deep, ripping across the monster's flesh as it fled through the hole. Its head appeared through the upper hole, putting it out of reach. Not that it stopped Dart. He climbed through the bottom hole and began hacking at it. Shana remained on the group, launching her arrows at the exposed flesh. The monster whipped its head at Lavitz, spewing the sickly green liquid at him. The knight jumped out of the way, barely. The monster lashed out again, long, dagger-like fangs flashing. Lavitz spun out of the way, stabbing at the carapace with his spear. The blade went through and the monster whipped its head back, howling in agony and ripping the spear from the knight's hands. Harold tossed his sword to Lavitz, ushering his family further back and away from the fight.

The creature slid from the upper hole, landing on the ground. From its midsection to the end of its slimy body were several cuts and gashes, greenish blood gushing from the wounds. Dart slid out of the bottom hole, slamming the flat of his blade against stone. The creature whipped its head toward him. Dart sidestepped a few paces to the left and sliced again at the carapace. The remainder of the creature's mask fell off, revealing its hideous, raw face and four warped eyes, one of which Lavitz's spear was stuck in. It dove into the bottom hole, coming out again through the top hole. Shana took out an arrow, the only one that was steel-tipped. She wrapped an oilcloth around it, dipped it in the flame of one of the torches, notched it to her bowstring, drew back, and fired. The burning arrow zipped through air and pierced the very center of it head. The creature whipped its head back, howling and venom spilling from it maw. It fell to the ground, hopefully dead.

"Is it dead?" Anna asked.

Lavitz returned the sword to Harold and retrieved his spear from the monster. "I think so," he answered. "If it's unconscious, I'd prefer to be out of here before it wakes up. Let's go."

Harold led his family further ahead. Lavitz followed with Dart and Shana close behind him. However, Shana felt a warm gust against her legs and paused. She looked at the creature, but it seemed dead. Sighing, she jogged to catch up when the monster awoke rose, screeching.

"SHANA!" Dart shouted, running to Shana's aid, sword already drawn. He paused suddenly as a light came from Shana. The creature still charged, but began turning to dust the closer it got to Shana. Soon, it was nothing more than a pile of dust. Shana fell to her knees, dazed. "Shana? Shana, are you okay?" Dart asked.

"I…I think so," Shana answered. "What happened?"

"I…don't know," Dart said.

"They did something to me," Shana muttered.

"Who?" Lavitz questioned.

"The Sandorans; they did something to me," Shana replied. "When they attacked Seles and caught me, they held some gem over my head and channeled the moonlight through it. The light started burning my forehead. They did something to me that night."

"Well, whatever they did, it saved your life this time," Dart pointed out.

"Indeed; we should keep moving though," Lavitz added. "We're almost out of here…"


	4. Part 02: The Green-Tusked Dragon

_**5**_

The Bale Farmlands surrounded the city of Bale, Capital City of the Kingdom of Basil. The view from the Throne Room Balcony of Indels Castle was spectacular, showing off the splendor of Bale and of the farmlands and the northernmost part of the Villude Mountain Range. Despite the beauty, King Albert Serdio XII was depressed and sighed for the twentieth time that lovely summer day in early August. While a king's burdens are manifold, his mind wandered to his most devoted and faithful knight, Lavitz Slambert. Lavitz's knighthood had been wiped out in the field of battle, but Lavitz was not amongst the dead and was so dubbed Missing in Action. Albert had so far refrained from informing Mrs. Angela Slambert that her son was missing, but the woman was asking more questions every single day.

Albert himself was a very handsome man of 26, with grey-green eyes; long, medium-blonde hair secured in a horsetail by a green ribbon, and matching stubble around his mouth and along his jawline. He dressed in casual attire (he believed that a time of war did not allow for the luxury of finer clothes) consisting of a green, long-sleeved tunic with gold embroidery along the hems and collar; brown trousers, and brown leather boots, gloves, and belt. He wore no crown or jewels this day, save for the small, gold hoop in his left ear from when he was younger and had felt daring. He touched it, remembering the day he had gotten the piercing. It was ten years prior when he was 16 and 24-year-old Lavitz's squire.

"Your Majesty," called a voice.

"Yes Minister Noish?" Albert answered, looking at the elderly man.

Minister Noish was well into his 80's, lines deep and his hair white. His grey eyes were tired, yet full of infinite wisdom after more than half a century of serving three kings and a queen. "You must cease this brooding, my king," he said, "and see to your affairs. The people need a king to lead them."

The old man was not wrong. Albert had been so distraught over Lavitz's disappearance that he had been neglecting his work. He was king of Basil, and in these strange times, the people needed a king, someone to look to for aid and to settle disputes. So, with a sigh, Albert rose from his seat and entered the throne room. Lloyd, a man in a dark, hooded robe, stood off to the side. Noish was wary of the strange man, but Lloyd and thus far proven to be a fine strategist and advisor. Although Albert wondered why sending the First Knighthood into battle had been a good idea in the first place.

Albert sat on the throne, a few servants bringing him a small desk and parchment, an inkwell, and a quill. The Knight-Captains of those knighthoods (which were 2 through 6 and 9 through 12) remaining in Bale entered the throne room. Knight-Captain Jane Eastfair, a woman whose parents hailed from Sakura, came forth. Her knighthood was the Third, the Watchers of the East. She was the youngest woman to be knighted in over two centuries, as well as the youngest and only Sakuran woman. She had recently gotten engaged to one of her own knights, a man she deeply loved. Albert often wondered if he would ever meet someone he could love in such a way, granted he prayed that it would be the beautiful and kind-hearted Princess Emilee of Tiberoa.

"Report, Knight-Captain Eastfair," Albert ordered.

"My scouts report no abnormalities along the coast," Jane began. "However, my scouts from south of the Villude Mountain Range have yet to report. I fear rumors of the guardian are true."

"Superstition," said Knight-Captain Harness of Fifth Knighthood. "They are merely rumors."

"Says a man who spends the majority of his time out at sea thinking there will be a naval battle when this is a civil war," argued Knight-Captain Matthew Blue of the Eleventh Knighthood.

"You say that as if there will be no sea battles!" Harness snapped.

"ENOUGH!" Albert shouted, rising to his feet. "Knight-Captain Harness, Knight-Captain Eastfair's scouts from Southern Serdio are a month overdue. Knight-Captain Blue, I would ask that you arrange for Unit 10 to investigate the Limestone Cave. If necessary, they are to eradicate any and all threats. Limestone Cave is a trade is an important trade route. We need it open and guarded. Once Unit 10 sends a report back, have Units 8 and 9 help maintain security there."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Matthew said. He bowed and departed with Jane.

"Knight-Captain Harness, you are to maintain your post out of Aquamarine until further notice," Albert continued.

"Of course, Your Majesty," Harness huffed.

"Now, if-. Lavitz?!" Albert stood so abruptly that he knocked his desk over. Lavitz entered the throne room, accompanied by five others.

"Welcome back, Lavitz!" greeted Knight-Captain Mariah Goldanvil of the Twelfth Knighthood, who was also the youngest of the Knight-Captains.

"Well, well! Ol' Servi's boy is home," Harness boomed.

"Hello to you too, Harness," Lavitz responded, almost wincing at the mention of his father's name. "And hello Mariah."

"Now, Lavitz, manners!" boomed Harness. "Who are your companions?"

"Yes, I am quite eager to meet them," King Albert added, stepping down from the platform.

"Your Majesty, King Albert," Lavitz greeted, bowing. His companions followed suit, only the young woman curtsied.

"Rise," Albert said.

"Your Majesty, everyone, I would like to introduce my friends and saviors, Dart and Shana," Lavitz introduced. "And this is Harold, his wife Anna, and their boy Thomas, refugees from the south."

"Saviors and a family of refugees? Do explain!" Mariah said.

"When my knighthood was eliminated, two remaining survivors and I were taken to Hellena Prison," Lavitz explained, earning quite a few gasps. "The survivors were killed by the wardens. If not for the wit and perfect timing of my friend Dart, I might have also suffered the same fate. On the way back, we crossed the prairie where we happened about Harold and his family. They accompanied us through Limestone Cave where we fought and defeated the guardian."

"Thank you Dart," Albert said. "Lavitz is a dear friend and skilled, loyal knight." He turned to a servant. "Please go and inform Knight-Captain Blue that Unit 10 will not be needed but to proceed with sending Units 8 and 9 to secure the cave." The servant curtsied and ran downstairs.

"You're welcome," Dart said. "I was there to rescue my childhood friend, Shana. For some unknown reason, Sandora razed Seles just to capture Shana."

"By the gods," Mariah growled. "You see Harness! Jane was right to request men to help her in the south! We might have had news faster!"

"Harness, before departure, tell Matthew to send units 3 and 4 all the way through the Limestone Cave to assist and protect the people of Seles," Albert ordered. "Also, I want you to take supplies down to Aquamarine and ensure they are delivered safely to Seles."

"Do not worry, Your Majesty," Harness said, "I know a few good men in Aquamarine who can deliver the supplies." He departed.

"Mariah, I want you to gather your knights and help defend the farmsteads," Albert added. "Also, send a unit to protect any settlements and inns between Hellena Prison and Seles."

"May I ask Lady Mariah to add security to the Forest Hare Inn?" Dart asked.

"Forest Hare Inn?" Mariah wondered.

"I stayed the night there on my way to Hellena Prison," Dart explained. "That's where I met the merchant who smuggled me into the prison. If Sandora figures out that the man who infiltrated their prison was there, they might kill Jenna and her friends. I owe them for helping me."

"I will send my best to protect the inn, you have my word," Mariah said, and departed.

"Um, Your Majesty…" Dart began.

"Yes, Dart?" Albert glanced at Dart.

"May I ask if you would protect Shana?" Dart asked.

"What?!" Shana exclaimed. "You brought me here just for that?"

"I'd be more than happy to grant your request," Albert said, somewhat sadly, "if the threat of a dragon attack did not exist."

"Your Majesty, I must advise against telling these people about the dragon," said Lloyd with his hood drawn up. His face was cast in shadow.

"No, it's alright; they already know about the dragon," Lavitz pointed out. "The Dragon, probably the same one from the reports and likely the same one from Poison Wood, helped attack Seles, and then attacked Dart on his way there the following morning."

"Gods above, the monster moves faster than we thought," exclaimed a knight.

"If not for this dragon, it would be safer," Albert explained. "Dart, could you please describe this monster?"

"It appeared as a massive, green insect with worn tusks, scythes for arms, and breathed poison," Dart explained.

"It's the same dragon," Albert said. "Feyrbrand, the Green-Tusked Dragon."

"It's also the same dragon from the stories my father told me," Dart added.

"What stories?" Minister Noish asked.

"Of the Dragon Campaign," Dart answered. "When my late sister and I were children, our mother would sing us to sleep after Father told us such amazing stories about warriors who donned armor made of dragon scales with wings so that they could face the Winglies as true equals. They commanded dragons and shot down the sky cities."

"Your father must be well educated if he knew about the Dragon Campaign," Noish said. "Not many know about the campaign, but Feyrbrand has lived since the Campaign and so was ordered to remain in Serdio as a guardian by the first King of Serdio, Syuveil."

"Who was also one of the Dragoons," Dart added.

"Correct," Noish exclaimed.

"Sadly, I know the Dragon Campaign better than the rest of history," Dart said. "I originally hail from the town Neet, in Mille Seseau. It was destroyed 18 years ago by the Black Monster."

"The Black Monster? I thought he was a myth," said the knight from earlier.

"Oh no, Sir Christophe; the Black Monster is very much real," Noish stated. "The National Libraries in each country has relics, books, and proof of the monster's existence." He turned to Dart. "Young man, you have my deepest condolences for your hometown, and your family."

"Thank you," Dart said.

"If you're planning on staying in town a few days, I'd be happy to show you some of the information I've unearthed about the Black Monster," Noish offered. "I assume you're interested?"

"Very much; thank you," Dart said.

"Your Majesty, we should continue with the war meeting," Sir Christophe pointed out.

"Of course," Albert agreed. "The balcony outside this chamber has a spectacular view of the farmlands and the mountains, if you're interested."

"A view? Excuse me!" Shana exclaimed excitedly. She curtsied and went outside to enjoy the view.

"Thank you as well," Dart said, bowing and following Shana outside while the family went downstairs.

Shana folded her arms on the railing, resting her chin on them as she looked out over the farmlands and far off mountain range. The air drifted through her chestnut hair. Dart stood next to her, resting an arm on the railing. In the warm, late morning sun, everything looked so peaceful, so serene. People went about their daily lives, trying to be happy despite the war. Out in the farmlands, farmers were likely preparing for the still far-off second day of the Harvest Festival that comes with the approaching autumn. Shepherds would be tending their herds with their horses and dogs, ready to fight off whatever beast attempts to harm their sheep and cattle. Wild horses raced across the open, unclaimed land south and east, carefree and grazing. Ships came to and from the port, and the ocean shimmered in the sunlight.

"Hard to believe there's a war at all with how peaceful everything seems," Shana commented. "It's like the people don't even care."

"They care Shana," Dart pointed out. "Believe me. They just want to go on with their lives, believing, praying, and hoping that the war will be over soon. Some will wait for loved ones to return, and some or most never will. The war haunts their sleep, so they do what they can to look forward to better times, and to the upcoming festivals to relieve their tensions. I know what they think because I've lived through the Pirate Wars."

"I heard about it," Shana said. "Is it as bad as we heard?" she questioned.

"Let's just say everything you heard is likely to be true," Dart answered. "A few of the friends and I fought in it. We ended it. It was horrible. I survived explosions, torture, and a fight between two ships. My friend Amy - it was hysterical. She fought pirates off in knee-deep water. With a whip no less."

"A whip as a weapon?" Shana questioned, raising a brow.

"She makes it work," Dart pointed out.

"So you know the She-Devil?" Shana asked.

"Yep; and the Master of Rogue and the Scarlet Katana," Dart answered. "And who do you think the Red Hero is?"

"_You're_ the Red Hero?" Lavitz exclaimed, entering the balcony.

"That's right," Dart said. "So, that was quick; what happened?"

"Well, Feyrbrand is on the move again," Lavitz explained. "This time, the battle will be at the town of Hoax."

"Isn't Hoax south of here on Green Villude Road?" Shana asked.

"Yes," Lavitz answered, "and south of there is the Serdio-Tiberoa Crossroads, beyond which is the city of Lohan. So protecting Hoax is essential to success in the war. If Hoax is safe, we can make a move to remove the Sandoran blockade and reestablish the crucial trade route."

Dart ran a hand through his hair, losing himself in thought. A moment later, he said, "I have only lived for myself…"

Lavitz and Shana stared at him.

Dart sighed and pushed himself away from the railing. "I'm going with you, Lavitz," he said. "I can't stand this war anymore. The Black Monster can wait."

"Thank you, Dart," Lavitz said.

"I'm coming too; I can help," Shana exclaimed.

"We have to leave first thing tomorrow morning," Lavitz pointed out. "Until then, we can gather supplies and I would like you two to meet my mother."

* * *

Lavitz's mother was a kind woman and had already received her new houseguests well. Anna was helping prepare lunch, Harold was out looking for work, and Thomas was playing with some of Lavitz's old toys (not that Lavitz himself would admit to being the one who played with them). Mrs. Angela Slambert hugged her son, pecking his cheek. She thanked Dart and Shana for bringing her son home. While lunch was being prepared, and Shana went off to help, Lavitz showed Dart around the large home. There was the living room, noted for the lovely furniture and rugs and a large fireplace. Beyond that was the dining room with a long, mahogany table and matching chairs for eight people, the stone kitchen where the women worked on lunch, and a storage room where there were old crates and barrels, tools, a couple ladders, and gods only knew what else. The second floor had four bedrooms, a bathing room, and library full of books on strategy and tactics, manuals on weapons and armor, a few books about magick, and even romance novels (and Dart was going to assume they belonged solely to Mrs. Slambert).

"I want to show you my treasure," Lavitz told Dart. He moved the stepladder from the bookcase and leaned it against a door on the ceiling. He climbed up and Dart followed to a long, dusty attic. Lavitz opened a window and climbed. Dart joined him and they saw a great view of Indels Castle. "This is my treasure."

"It's a great view," Dart commented.

"When I was a boy, I promised that one day I would be the greatest knight in the kingdom and make my father proud," Lavitz said. "The reality was harder than I thought, but I did it. Well, part of it…My father was killed when I was 14. I don't know if I've made him proud of not. Everyone seems so sure I have…"

"I know that feeling," Dart sighed.

"Boys, time for lunch!" called Mrs. Slambert.

Lunch was full of chatter about plans for preparation to leave in a few days. Harold returned and announced that he found work with the local blacksmith, making weapons and armor for a living so the shop owner could run the front counter. After lunch, the trio visited the tailor for new clothes and shoes. After that, Shana visited the local fletcher for a new bow, quiver, and more arrows. They were steel-tip and enchanted with blinding light. Meanwhile, Dart and Lavitz went to the blacksmith so Harold could forge them new armor. Lavitz got a new spear, one of polished birch with a razor-sharp, steel blade at the end. Dart had his great sword repaired; the blade was sharpened and the guard replaced. Later, Dart went to visit Minister Noish about information on the Black Monster.

"The Black Monster has a most intriguing history," Noish was explaining. He grabbed an old and large tome and opened it. "This is a record of sightings, damages, destroyed villages, and deaths." He flipped to the back, which reported Neet. "Any of the names familiar?"

"My parents' names in the victims list: Zieg and Claire Feld," Dart replied, "And at least half of the names present. Some names I don't know. I don't see my sister's name."

"Luanna?" Noish questioned. "I thought your name sounded familiar. I'll have to send out word that you survived Neet so the books can be corrected."

"My sister is alive?" Dart exclaimed. "Where is she? Do you know her?"

"I met Luanna briefly about five years ago when she was visiting with Queen Theresa of Mille Seseau," Noish explained. "She is the Second Sacred Sister and lives Crystal Palace in the city of Denningard. She survived Neet by some miracle. They found her crying on the first floor of a near-collapsed house. Queen Theresa took her in after that. The young lady is strange. Was she blind before the events of Neet?"

"She always had eye problems; Father had said she might eventually go blind," Dart said. "I guess what happened was too much for her to forget…"

"Forget?"

"They say the last thing you see before going blind will always be etched in your mind. Maybe she gave up her eyesight that night so she would never have to see such things again." Dart fell silent. His sister was alive and living like a princess. Blind, yes, but alive and well. "It's good to know she's alright. What was the Black Monster doing in Neet?" he asked.

"I'm not entirely sure; a colleague of mine out in Fletz, capital of Tiberoa, has been researching the matter," Noish answered. "But, from what I've gathered, the Black Monster appears in history now and then to antagonize the royal families. It's quite peculiar. It's always an infant girl from one of the royal families in the order of Serdio, Tiberoa, and Mille Seseau. In fact, Queen Theresa's blood daughter, Princess Louvia, was killed by the Black Monster 18 years after Neet was destroyed."

And Dart was left speechless.

* * *

_**6**_

Before dawn on the third morning, Albert, Mrs. Slambert, and Harold and his family bid farewell to the trio. The king had provided them with three fine horses to shorten the three-day journey to Hoax, including a spirited blood-bay stallion with a black mane and tail, a little white mare with a calm demeanor, and large grey gelding who seemed proud. They made excellent progress on the first day, alternating between galloping, trotting, and walking and likely almost half-way to Hoax by the time they stopped and set up camp. They hitched their horses to post in a travel clearing. Shana filled the trough with fresh water from a nearby stream while Lavitz set up camp and Dart gathered wood for a fire. Upon ensuring the horses were taken care of, Shana took a seat on a long bench by the fire pit.

"So, how did Dart come to live in Seles?" Lavitz asked, sitting beside her and offering a flask of water.

"Tasman, a travelling sell sword from Seles found Dart and brought him home," Shana answered. "I was a newborn when he arrived, wild and covered in soot and mud with pine needles in his hair. That's how everyone described him. Tasman settled down after that, raising Dart as his own and teaching him how to wield a sword. From what I heard and from memory, Dart was already skilled in using his fists or a dagger to fight. Tasman eventually became captain of the town guard because he was usually teaching people to fight. That's how I met him. I was toddler then. My nanny told me that one day I was crying and wouldn't stop. Then Dart started singing a sweet tune his mother taught and I became quiet and went to sleep. So, whenever Tasman was busy, Dart would be with me."

"Do you like him?" Lavitz questioned.

Shana did not respond. Her silence said everything. After a few moments, she said, "I think he still sees me as a baby sister."

"He clearly does care about you though," Lavitz pointed out. "Maybe his heart belongs to someone else though."

It was then that Dart entered the clearing, sticks tucked under his arm. "Well, it's not much, but it'll do for now," he said, setting his burden down. He began to build the fire, easily getting a fire started.

Lavitz took out the jerky from his pack, handing strips to Shana and Dart. Lavitz and Dart tore at their jerky while Shana simply held hers. Lavitz's words bothered her. _Someone else,_ she thought irritably. Who could have Dart's heart? There were plenty of women in Sakura. Lovely, exotic beauties in beautifully patterned silk kimonos, fanning themselves with pretty fans. But then her mind fell on someone; the She Devil everyone heard about. She was a master of the whip and extremely beautiful; her eyes were piercing, her hair was like a waterfall of blood, and she did not have commonplace human ears. Her ears were tapered, but not long like that of most elves. They were shorter, a half-elf's ears. Not at all did this mysterious woman sound like she hailed from Sakura.

"So, tell us a bit about your friends from Sakura," Shana chimed.

Dart looked at his companions. "Well, first there's Katsuo Himura, third oldest of his clan that is renowned for hunting pirates," he explained. "He wields a one-handed katana. His clan name and his weapon are what earned him his nickname as the Scarlet Katana. Next is Haschel, the Master of Rogue. He's 64 now, but still maintains his youth. I'm sure you know where his name comes from. He's _the_ master of the Rogue Martial Arts. I guess that's why he has the energy to not act his age. And finally, my good friend Amaranth, or Amy for short." Dart paused there, a sad look entering his eyes. "She's smart, strong, fast, charming, beautiful and skilled at using a whip."

"What happened to her?" Lavitz asked.

"She's still in Sakura, helping rebuild the port cities," Dart answered. "I do miss her. I miss all three of them. They were an interesting group to be around. Maybe someday I'll see them again."

Shana was silent. So clearly Amaranth was his type. "Were you and Amaranth in love?" she asked.

"What? What kind of question is that?" Dart exclaimed.

"Were you two in love or not?" Shana demanded.

"We were together for a while," Dart answered. "She broke it off though. She said she would only break my heart. A bit cryptic and that was actually the last I saw of her. I really can't understand what she meant."

Lavitz shrugged. "Maybe she has a secret that you don't want to hear?" he suggested.

Dart also shrugged. "Maybe. We should get some rest," he pointed out. "We still have another day of travel and I think we're almost half there."

"Aye; if we leave early enough, we can get there by noon the day after," Lavitz agreed.

The group unfurled their bedrolls, sliding inside them. But try as she might, Shana could not sleep that night. Thoughts of the mysterious Amaranth swirled in her head. And she determined one thing: _He still loves her._

* * *

When they arrived in Hoax via the north gate, they were greeted with the sight of a massive wall recently built around the town, which was also made up of the town's outermost homes. Civilians were making their way to the local chapel to pray to the gods and goddesses for protection. The trio left their horses with the stablemaster and his hands, who promised to care for the steeds for free. This left them free to got meet with Knight-Captain Kaiser of Eighth Knighthood. He was in the bar below the inn with the leaders of his ten units, going over battle plans. Two lieutenants stood with him; one was man roughly the same age as Lavitz and the other was a young woman who really stood out for her height, earthly appearance, and her uniform.

"Greetings Kaiser, Amariel, and Mason; long time no see," Lavitz greeted.

"Lavitz! Welcome!" Kaiser responded. He was roughly as tall as Lavitz, but older with a dark tan and dark brown hair and eyes. He dressed in full plate armor with a deep purple cloak and carried a simple long sword with an intricate hilt and guard and a shield bearing the crest of Basil: It was an eagle made up of green and silver air currents with a green gem held in its beak. "I am sorry to hear about your knighthood."

"It's okay; I made a miscalculation," Lavitz stated. "Allow me to introduce my friends Dart and Shana of Seles. They wish to help in the battle here. Dart and Shana, this is Sir Kaiser of Eighth Knighthood, Lady Amariel of the Serdian Wood Elves, and Lieutenant Mason Books."

"Nice to meet you," Shana said.

"Likewise," Kaiser agreed.

"Lady Amariel, I thought Elves typically stayed out of human affairs," Dart pointed out.

"And typically, I would," Amariel stated. She was short, petite, and lithe with long, tapered ears like others of her race and had fair and flawless skin; jade green eyes; curly, dark brown hair, and dressed in leather armor. "However, Emperor Doel is using the power of a dragon _and_ Giganto. I could stay my hand no longer. Albeit my family does not approve, but what can you expect? Back to business though.

"I am certain by you know that we are expecting a night raid. And you arrived just in time. My scouts have reported that Sandorans were moving southwest of us. It is a small raiding party, which has me concerned. But we know for certain they plan to attack the west gate, or at least focus the majority of their force there. Our biggest concern is the Sakuran Ninja and the Giganto in their ranks."

"What about the Dragon?" Dart asked.

"My scouts have not seen him," Amariel replied. "I have sent a few to scout Poisonwood due to his absence."

"I know a few things about night attacks," Dart explained. "I know the appropriate signs of an approaching force. I fought in the Sakuran Pirate Wars."

"Intriguing; what shall we watch for?" Kaiser questioned.

"Nature," Dart answered plainly. "If nature falls silent, then a force is approaching."

"Excellent observation," Amariel commented. "Then perhaps you'll know a bit about the Sakuran Ninja and how to combat him."

"Dart and Lavitz, would you watch the East Gate tonight?" Kaiser asked.

"I will be honored," Lavitz answered.

"Very well," Dart responded.

"But I must ask Shana to remain here and help prepare food for the men and women," Kaiser said.

"Why? I can fight," Shana exclaimed.

"I don't doubt that; but how much fighting experience have you?" Kaiser asked.

"I-…Not much," Shana answered, "I've only fought a few men up close. Others I've killed from a distance. And this was when Sandora attacked Seles. But I can cook!"

Dart paled and said nothing.

"You alright, Dart?" Lavitz questioned.

"I'm fine," Dart answered. "Not…" he added under his breath. _Shana cooking,_ he thought bitterly. _She was always such a terrible cook! She couldn't even boil water without burning it!_

_I wonder what's gotten into Dart all of a sudden,_ Lavitz wondered.

"So it's settled," Kaiser said. "Dart and Lavitz will take night watch on the East Gate, Amariel and Mason will take the West Gate and Shana will help prepare meals. Dart and Shana, why don't you two have a look around and get to know the town. Lavitz, Amariel, and Mason already know the layout."

Dart and Shana nodded, departing the meeting room to explore the town. Most of the town had gathered into the chapel with mothers hugging their children close and some folks praying to the Goddess for comfort. Outside, men and women in the town militia were preparing for the raid and Dart was more than happy to lend a hand in training. The outermost houses were merged into the wall that would protect the town and the West Watchtower had a soldier and an Elven archer. Some people refused to leave their homes, boarding up the windows and preparing to barricade their doors. A boy carried swords to those ready to defend their houses rather than leave and allow them to be looted. A few of the local farmers came in around this time, hauling their livestock in with them and filling up the stables. They visited Midwife Gilda, who made them an offer to deliver any babies Dart and Shana had, to which Shana squealed and said, "Aren't we lucky, Dart?"

"Sure," Dart muttered in response, not looking at Shana. He led the way back to headquarters and announced they had seen everything.

"Good; night is coming soon," Kaiser said, and Amariel and Mason departed. Shana went to the kitchen and donned an apron. "I'll show you to your post." He led Dart and Lavitz outside and stood at the foot of the stairs leading to the town's second tier and pointed to the balcony above the East Gate. "That's where I want you two. There's only one guard up there at the moment. I'll be inside if you need anything else." Kaiser went back inside and Dart and Lavitz climbed the stairs.

"We're here to relieve you," Lavitz said. "Go get some rest."

The guard nodded. "Thank you," he said, and left.

"Rest while you can," Lavitz told Dart, "for night will fall soon."

Dart nodded and sat down, closing his eyes to rest. Lavitz roused him an hour later. As the night deepened, owls hooted and crickets chirped. It was peaceful and around midnight, Dart grew bored and hungry. He stood and said, "The enemy is not nearby."

"How do you know?" Lavitz asked.

"Haven't you been listening? The owls and crickets are going loud," Dart answered. "That's what I meant earlier. Anyway, I'm gonna go grab a bite to eat."

"Worried about Shana?"

"Not really; she's safe where she is. I really am hungry."

"Bring me back something to eat, eh?"

Dart nodded and began his descent. However, upon reaching the second tier of the town, all fell silent and the sound of beating wings filled the air moments later. Dart paused, eyes going wide. _Shit,_ he thought. His fears were confirmed when Amariel shouted, "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"

Soldiers, guards, militia, and Kaiser stormed out of the barracks and headquarters. Kaiser began barking orders. "Militia, defend the chapel! Guards, take to the walls and start firing on Amariel's orders! Soldiers, with me and defend the gates!" Flaming arrows soared over the walls, striking a few men and women down. The Militia was ordered retrieve anyone who could not fight. Other flaming arrows hit rooftops and smashed through unbarred windows. Mason fell from the watchtower, screaming in pain. "FIRE!" screamed Amariel. Dart and Lavitz joined the frontlines, drawing their weapons. Something then began banging on the West Gate. "Hold your ground!" Kaiser shouted. "Hold the gate!" Sandoran soldiers came in over the walls by ladder and went for the first Basil soldier they could find. Archers crumpled as the enemy impaled them. Dart quickly bolted for the wall stairs and started battling Sandorans, knocking them off the wall or running them through with his sword. A Sandoran came at him from behind, but Amariel's quick eyes shot the enemy down.

Below, the men and women of Basil battled the Sandoran soldiers bravely. The clashing of steel and the cries of pain filled the night. From her perch, Amariel could see the militia fighting off the enemy. She shouted for the archers north of her to fire on the Sandorans there and joined the battle. With absolute precision, Amariel shoot down many Sandorans assaulting the militia. Lavitz cut down a man before spinning his spear several times to stabbing into a man coming at him from the side. He slammed the other end of his spear into a Sandoran's stomach, making the soldier grunt and double over before Lavitz turned, tripped him up, and impaled him.

Dart turned to the east gate, seeing the Ninja finally make his appearance. A Basil soldier charged at him, but the Ninja whipped out his left arm without looking. Dart could see the twinkling of shurikens as they shot into the brave soldier's neck. The Basil soldier fell the ground, likely already dead. Dart ran to meet the Ninja, cutting down Sandorans along the way. When he made it to the top stair and began swinging his sword, the Ninja finished his Ninjitsu and multiplied, surrounding and Dart and whipped at chain at him. The chain was dragged across his back, denting the armor. Another clone shot shurikens, with two missing and the last cutting Dart across his right cheek. Dart finished his arch and cut down a copy, which fazed and dispersed. He turned just in time as the chain came at him again, this time coiling around the blade of his sword. The Ninja gave a powerful jerk, but Dart planted his feet firmly against the ground and pulled back. He had completely forgotten the other copy, and at such a poor moment when the copy was leaping at him with a kunai, intending the blade for Dart's head. An arrow from Amariel's bow came not a moment too soon, getting the copy in the head. The copy dispersed into shadowy mist and Lavitz charged up behind the Ninja, running him through with his spear. The Ninja gurgled and fell, Lavitz ripping his spear from the corpse.

"You're lucky Amariel is a good shot," he commented.

"Damn right I am," Dart agreed, letting the chains slide from his blade.

"Help! Oh, Gods! Please help me!" came a cry.

The twin men went to the railing, watching as a Basil soldier was sent flying through the gates and into a pile of burning rubble. The man twisted and writhed, screaming in agony and rolling to put out the fire that began engulfing his body. A few Basil soldiers charged at once at the large, approaching shadow. However, they were soon cut in half as the large, ominous shadow swiped a clean arch. The bodies crumbled, blood spraying and pooling. And the he appeared: The Giganto!

"Goddess preserves me! The Giganto!" a lady knight screamed.

The Giganto came after her, charging faster than was imagined possible and cut her done. The woman had no chance, petrified in fear as she was. Dart jumped from the balcony, sliding down the roof below him and raced down the stairs with his blade drawn. The Giganto saw Dart coming and withdrew his massive battleaxe. He folded his massive arms and waited. When Dart was within reach, slammed a large fist into Dart's chest. The young warrior went flying back, chestplate damaged beyond repair. Blood drizzled down his chin and he coughed. The Giganto approached, drawing his axe and raised it. Dart looked up, eyes wide. Time seemed to slow. Lavitz's cry seemed sluggish and Amariel's arrows were useless against the powerful Giganto muscle. Kaiser was overwhelmed. As the Giganto was ready to bring down his axe, he glanced up at a foreign sound of mighty wings and dazzling light.

A large, sapphire light illuminated the sky, shooting down toward the Giganto. As it drew ever closer, it was revealed to be a black-clad creature with long horns and leathery wings. And it had a large ring in its clawed hand. It drew its right claw across its chest, ring in its hand, and lashed out. Leather-like rope adorned with thorns unfurled and struck the Giganto in the chest. The creature whipped its arm back, the thorn-riddled whip coiling around the axe. With a violent pull, the creature ripped the axe from the Giganto's hands and whipped it at an especially large group of Sandoran soldiers. The impact of the large axe knocked them all out, directly or not! The creature soon landed beside Dart, flexing its wings and for a brief moment, the young warrior actually believed it was the Black Monster. He glanced at the creature and found he was quite wrong! It was a woman wearing the most intricate heavy armor he had ever seen. It was riddled with blood-red jewels and had wings attached to the back. The horns sprouted a circlet around the woman's head.

"Tell me Dart, are you ready to wield the gift you were given?" she asked smoothly, in a voice Dart recognized.

"You…" he gasped, knowing who this was. It was the woman who had saved him from the dragon a few weeks prior. She had saved him again, but how had she come to be here? No matter, she had plans for him.

"Time to awaken; I lend you my power to awaken the Dragoon Spirit of the Red-Eyed Dragon," she announced. Shimmering sapphire flames surrounded her, and she channeled them to Dart. The flames faded to ruby as Basil and Sandoran alike stared in awe as Dart rose, the once dull red orb hanging around his neck coming to life. Red light engulfed Dart, and he felt a horrible pain in his back. His dented armor was miraculously repaired, but began to warp ad grow in size and shape. Intricate carvings swirled across the armor and green jewels began to litter it. Dart let out another scream of agony as wings sprouted from his back and unfurled in a burst of fire. The winds picked up, and a strange instinct kicked in. Dart shot up into the sky and, like a raging ball of fire, impacted the Giganto and sent him flying onto his head.

Lavitz watched as Dart descended onto the ground, the light and flames dying down. Sweat drenched his skin, but he managed to stay on his feet and turned to the woman who saved him. With a flash of sapphire light, the wings folded and withdrew and the armor faded. Her whip turned into a plain old rope and leather whip. She was as beautiful as Dart remembered her all those days ago, with her long ebony hair and piercing indigo eyes.

"You came here; why?" Dart asked, taking a weary step toward the dark woman.

She pressed a hand to his chest. "My Dragoon Spirit reacted to yours and I was curious," she answered. "You're weak from the transformation. You should-."

The Giganto rose, growling.

"I'm surprised you still live," the woman said, voice cold and unforgiving.

"Giganto does not die; Kongol will return," the Giganto growled. He turned and left, Lavitz nearly on his heels. The crack of the woman's whip at his feet stopped him.

"Let him go," she said. "This battle is over. Focus on saving what's left of Hoax."

Lavitz nodded and turned to Dart. "Are you okay? You're…Well, WOW!" He truly was at a loss for words. He had never seen something so amazing in his life. He had not even seen the dragon yet and what Dart had become made the Giganto seem like a ragdoll, literally! The armor, the wings, the power…

"What did you do?" Dart asked.

"I unlocked the dormant power of the Dragoon Spirit of the Red-Eyed Dragon – the red jewel you wear around your neck," the woman answered. "You should change back; it takes a lot of spiritual energy to maintain that form for extended periods of time."

Dart nodded. A moment later, he inquired, "How?"

"Release the power; it'll get easier with time," the woman responded.

"Dart!" Shana exclaimed, bursting from the headquarters.

"You should be inside," Dart said, smiling tiredly. Finally, he reverted back to his human form and collapsed. The woman gracefully and effortlessly caught him.

"He'll be alright; he needs to rest."

* * *

_**7**_

"I don't like her," Shana complained to Lavitz the following morning. "She's been in there with him all night. She's up to something, I know it!"

_Oh, for the love of the Mother, shut up,_ Lavitz thought irritably. "Shana, she knows more about what happened to Dart than either of us, so we have to trust her," he said. "Besides, there are wounded men and women who deserve our concern more. Lt. Mason is dead and Kaiser and Amariel are both badly wounded. Not to mention the many lives that were lost in last night's battle."

That shut Shana up. A healer walked by, to whom Lavitz asked, "Is Captain Kaiser and Lady Amariel well?"

"Their injuries are quite bad, but they'll live," the healer answered.

Lavitz nodded and the healer went on to tend to other wounded men and women. Meanwhile, inside Dart's room, the mysterious female warrior was taking care of him. She had changed into lighter clothing, wearing a sleeves tunic and leggings, and then removed Dart's armor, boots, and shirt. She had been giving him a tea throughout the remainder of the night and well into the morning, rubbing his neck to make the liquid go down. Around noon, Dart began to stir, groaning in pain and exhaustion and saw the dark-haired woman working. She approached with a cup of tea and Dart let her give it to him. Dart swallowed without question and coughed. It did not taste horrible, but it was nowhere near good. The woman helped him sit up, grabbed a bottle from her pack, and began to apply a strong-smelling oil to his back. The woman worked it into his skin, the effects immediately being felt as it soothed the agony in his back.

"Thanks," Dart sighed.

"You're welcome," the woman replied.

"What's your name?" Dart asked.

"Rose."

"What happened last night?"

"You awoke to power of the Dragoon Spirit." Rose pulled a sapphire gem from under her tunic and held it in her palm. It gave a soft, sapphire glow.

Dart took out the ruby, which suddenly felt warm and alive and gave a ruby glow. The perfectly round gems came to life, pulsing in perfect sync. Lavitz and Shana entered the room after seeing the lights from under the door. Rose then let her Dragoon Spirit hang on its platinum chain and Dart did the same.

"What are you doing?" Shana demanded.

"Dart's back is in pain, some I've been giving him medicine to ease it," Rose responded. She grabbed a clean shirt from the chair at the little table in the corner and tossed it to Dart. "Get dressed. We have work to do. Meet me on the balcony over the west gate in fifteen minutes. That'll be plenty of time for you to eat. And bring your sword." She wrapped a belt around her waist, her whip hanging from it, and left the room. Shana went to get Dart some porridge while Dart pulled on the shirt, a pair of clean socks, and laced up his boots. He was grateful his trousers were clean.

_Wait, did she change them? _Dart wondered. "Lavitz, who cleaned my pants?" he asked, already feeling stupid asking. "Because I was quite certain my pants were covered in mud and blood last night and these are definitely the ones I was wearing last night."

"Strangely, you clothes and armor were undamaged and perfectly clean after the battle," Lavitz answered. "Rose said the Dragoon Spirit had something to do with it. She's strange and Shana doesn't trust her. But you're perfectly fine, so I'm going to trust her."

Shana returned with a bowl of porridge for Dart and he ate it gladly. After he ate, he went to meet Rose and Shana and Lavitz followed. Rose was leaning against the railing, looking out over the forests and few farms surrounding the village. The farmers and their livestock had returned, happy to be working again. Her eyes then fell on the Villude Mountains. Without looking, she said, "Today, I'll be teaching you how to use your Dragoon Spirit. You have, in your possession, the Dragoon Spirit of the Red-Eyed Dragon. That particular Dragoon Spirit is fire-based, and so too will be your attacks and spells. In order to become a dragoon, you must feed the dragoon spirit spiritual energy from attacking your enemies. So, let's power our Dragoon Spirits."

She unclipped her whip from her belt, uncoiling it with a flick of her wrist. Dart drew his great sword, getting into a fighting stance. Rose struck first, whipping out at Dart and getting him good in the arm. With the Dragoon Spirit enhancing his vision, he could see some of energy feeding Rose's Dragoon Spirit, making it pulse with life. Dart charged, slamming the flat of his blade against the woman's arm. He could see her energy feeding his own Spirit. They dueled for some time, feeding their Dragoon Spirits until they were sated. Dart doubled over, bracing himself on his knees and gasping for breath. He was strong and had greater endurance. However, speed and flexibility were not his strong suits. From his experience with Amaranth, those who wielded a whip as their weapon of choice were always fast and flexible. It was a given. Now that Dart thought about it, Rose and Amaranth's styles were similar, as well as their physical appearances. The hair was different, for Rose's was sleek and smooth and the color of ebony while Amaranth's was curly and wild and red as blood.

"Would you, by chance, be related to a woman named Amaranth?" Dart asked.

Rose arched a brow. "As a matter of fact, I am," she answered. "She's my younger sister. How do you know her?"

"We met in Sakura. She never mentioned having a sister."

"Our reasons for that are our own."

"I'll mind my own business then."

"Good."

"Now, to the important part of our lessons," Rose said. "We have both accumulated enough spiritual energy to take on our Dragoon forms. The more spiritual power we feed the Spirits, the more powerful they become, the longer we can maintain our forms, and the more spells that become available to us. In fact, we can even draw on the magickal power of the Dragoon Spirits and weave them into our usually attacks or cast spells. For example, you can draw on the power of your dragoon spirit to add fire to your attacks and cast fire-based spells. With my Dragoon Spirit, I can blind enemies or kill them faster with my whip."

"Are there others?" Dart asked.

"Five others, yes," Rose answered.

"Excuse me, but how do you know all of this?" Lavitz questioned. He and Shana sat on the nearby steps, watching. They had been silent thus far. "I mean, you know things that common folk don't usually know."

"Well, I'm not exactly common, now am I?" Rose retorted, and Lavitz shut up. Rose turned back to Dart. "Now, the first thing we're going to try is a simple spells. You don't need spiritual energy to cast Dragoon Magick outside your Dragoon form. Magickal and Spiritual Power are completely different. Now, draw on the magick of your Dragoon Spirit and throw a fireball at me. Don't worry about harming me." She stood there, waiting.

Dart closed his eyes and focused. In the darkness he saw behind closed eyes, he searched for something different, something that illuminated the darkness. Suddenly, he felt a warm and a radiant, ruby light shone. He touched the light and drew on the warmth, conjuring a ball of fire. His eyes snapped open and he shot a fireball from his bare hand. Rose spun swiftly, her whip twirling unseen about her. The fireball struck, dispersing upon contacting the whip and Rose slowed to a halt. Her face was blank, but in her eyes shone a sense of approval. She was pleased.

"Well done," she said. "It usually takes quite a bit to cast your first spell, but you've proven to have a natural talent for it. Eventually, you'll be able to weave magick into your attacks. Now, let's work on transform-." She was caught off guard when she saw the ruby light flash and Dart suddenly turned into a Dragoon. "Looks like you've already mastered that as well. You really are a natural. Now let's see if you can fly." She took on her Dragoon form with a flash of sapphire light and looked at Dart. "Our bones are heavy, as are the bones of a dragon. The wings we both bear are meant to carry and support us in flight. In addition the leather membrane, we must also take air into consideration while in flight. The spines of our wings must be pointed downward and our wings curved slightly so that they can catch the air currents. Flap when necessary, but try to maintain a glide." Rose stepped onto the edge of the balcony and fell forward. Naturally, her wings obeyed her mind's commands and she took flight easily with a few powerful thrusts and then soared gracefully over Hoax.

Dart paled and stepped up to the ledge clumsily. While the armor was lightweight, yet powerful, the wings did make things a little awkward. Civilians and soldiers alike had gathered to watch, and Rose soon landed on the roof of the inn, watching expectantly. All eyes were on him now. He was afraid of falling. He had always been that way. He went over his memories and found one that brought comfort. His and Luanna's fifth birthday, their last with their parents and all of Neet. His mother had given Luanna a doll in finery and gave him a toy knight. Their father had given them wooden dragons he had carved and painted. The wings he had made from leather. Dart asked why, as was his nature of the time. Then his father told them why: _"Because Dragons are too heavy to fly with feathers,"_ his father had said. _"But I shall tell you a secret the Dragons told me: There is no greater feeling in all the world that can compare with the gift of flight."_

Dart opened his eyes and leapt. His wings then filling with air and he flapped, clumsily at first, but the movement became more natural, more graceful. He glided over the town, getting applause and awes. He smiled and his spirits soared. He flapped now and then, but decided to do a simple glide for the most part. And his father was right. There was no great feeling in all the world that can compare with the gift of flight. The problem now, however, was landing. He had watched Rose land on the roof. She made it look some simple! He veered toward the rooftop where she stood patiently and approached. He thought about her landing. She soared, her body flat and wings as she described in flight. When she moved to land, she curled her wings further inward and turned them upward to catch the air. She slowed and stopped, body turning to align with her wings and flapped her wings upward instead of down and hovered before landing. Dart repeated this, moving to land beside Rose.

"I must admit, I was worried that you'd crash into something because I neglected to tell you how to land but you've proven to be a natural flyer," Rose commented. "Well done."

"I just thought about how you landed and repeated how you did it," Dart pointed out.

"Since you're already a natural at this, perhaps you won't need training," Rose said. "You've got me believing everything else will come naturally to you. And perhaps you'll be ready to fight Sandora's Dragon."

"Feyrbrand, you mean?" Dart asked.

Rose nodded.

* * *

Dart, Lavitz, Shana, and Rose spent the rest of the day preparing to depart for Poisonwood. Shana replenished her first aid kit with recharged Body Purifiers, a large flask of medical alcohol, several yards of linen, replaced the needles, bought more medical twine, washed the cloths, and stocked up on poultices, salves, lotions, oils, and herbs. Weapons sharpened and armor repaired, it was only a matter of waiting until morning to depart. Rose had brought her horse, a massive black stallion, into Hoax. Then it happened.

Just as supper was about to be served, a knight rode into Hoax and burst into the headquarters. Kaiser, still wounded but walking, looked up. Dart, Lavitz, and Shana looked toward the knight who was winded. He rushed to Kaiser and said, "Sandora…Dragon poison…The Seventh Fort…Under attack!" He doubled over and coughed violently. A healer came and gave the man something to drink.

"Damn it! And we've not the manpower to go and confront Sandora!" Kaiser bellowed before coughing.

"Kaiser; calm down before you wound yourself more!" Lavitz snapped.

Rose took a tin out of her belt satchel, removing a cigar and a match – which she struck against the stone wall – and lit the cigar. She took in a breath and released a smoky exhale. "Feyrbrand's breath does extend quite far, doesn't it?" she said. "From Poisonwood, his breath can reach the Seventh Fort. No need to leave his forest. In fact, that's why he wasn't present for the battle." She took in another breath and exhaled. "He was gathering his strength to help assault the Seventh Fort, no doubt about it. My concern is how Sandora obtained the power to control Feyrbrand. He's one of the harder dragoons to control, albeit one of the weaker ones. We'll have to move fast and eliminate him before he gathers enough strength to send a breath of poison toward Bale or half the city will die." The air was beginning to smell of tobacco and mint. Rose turned to Dart and said, "Dart, we have the power to stop Feyrbrand. Come with me to Poisonwood. The fastest way there is blocked by Sandora, so we'll have to travel through Volcano Villude to reach Poisonwood."

Dart looked at the floor, a thousand thoughts rushing through his mind. Finally, he said, "I'll go with you."

"If Dart goes, I go too!" Shana announced, rising.

"And I refuse to stand idly by and let this dragon kill innocent people!" Lavitz shouted.

"Be realistic, you two," Rose huffed, smoke passing through her lips. "This dragon breathes poison. The poison could kill you both before we reach Feyrbrand. The Dragoon Spirits themselves can only do so much for Dart and myself, but you two lack the protection necessary to reached Feyrbrand alive."

"I'm going," the pair said at the same time.

Rose nodded. Before dawn, Lavitz rose from his bed to check on Amariel. The Elven woman was awake and her earthly green eyes met Lavitz's. She said, "Be careful."

"Your aid would be most invaluable," Lavitz sighed. "Damn the flames that wounded you."

Amariel smiled tiredly. "Try to survive, for King Albert's and your mother's sakes," she told him.

Lavitz approached the Elf and hugged her gently before pecking her forehead. "You best survive also." They said nothing for a while and Lavitz finally spoke after minutes of unbearable silence. "I just hope to one day be worthy of our love." He took a step back and saluted the short woman. Amariel saluted back, holding her pose as Lavitz left them room. She closed her eyes and sat down, gazing mournfully out window.

Outside, Dart, Shana, and Rose were waiting with the horses as Lavitz approached. Some of the people had gathered to watch the four brave souls depart. They were out the gate before the first glimmers of sunlight and road north for several miles before reaching the inn across from the road that would take the group into the Marshland. It was here that they rented stalls for their horses and proceeded on foot. They had all packed light, which made the journey easier. Outside Marshland, Shana sniped a few Sandorans who had stayed with their force's horses and supply wagons. Dart and Lavitz then liberated the horses while Rose rummaged through Sandorans' supplies. She found plenty of cigars and cigarillos, which she stashed into her belt satchel. Naturally, Shana just _had_ to make a comment: "Smoking is bad for your health."

"If I gave a damn about my health, I'd get nothing done," Rose snapped.

"But your skin and teeth-."

"Do I look like I need to worry about either?" Rose demanded. And she was right. She did not need to worry about her skin and teeth. Both were healthy and well cared for. So Shana kept her mouth shut regarding Rose's addiction.

"I can hear the sounds of battle further east," Lavitz said. He moved ahead, the others quickly following. The path led to the Seventh Fort, built long ago by the Wood Elves of Serdio. They had been the first to settle in Serdio. The Seventh Fort was properly named as it was the Seventh Fort they had built. It was built into the earth and an ancient Weeping Willow. When they arrived outside the Seventh Fort, though, the soldiers of Bale were engaged in bloody battle with Sandora. Corpses on both sides lined the ground and water. The murky green water was starting to turn a brownish hue as it mixed with blood. It was an absolute bloodbath.

"Oh, by the Goddess," Shana gasped.

"Shana, find a high perch and start firing," Dart ordered.

Shana nodded and shot a soldier who had just run a Basil soldier through at the foot of a tree. She ran over and climbed up to get a better vantage point. She wrapped her legs around the branch she perched on, drew an arrow, and aimed. She fired, getting a Sandoran in the head. Dart and Lavitz charged into battle, cutting down Sandorans. Rose unfurled her whip and lashed out, the leathery rope coiling around a Sandoran's neck and she held him firmly. The Basil soldier ran his opponent through and Rose yanked back, pulling the enemy off the ally's blade and into the water to drown. Dart cut downwards, his right hand releasing the hilt of his sword, and swung back up before turning just in time to run a Sandoran through the chest. Lavitz slid under a Sandoran's attempt to decapitate him. He shoved his spear into the chest of an approaching enemy soldier and used him as leverage to stand, spinning in an arch to hit the man behind him and send them flying into the water.

Dart kicked another Sandoran he ran through his blade and quickly twirled the sword in his hand, stabbing behind him and into the gut of a charging enemy soldier. Dart withdrew his blade to turn and neatly slice the soldier's head off. Two Sandorans came at him and he waited, holding his sword in his right hand with the blade against his left side and posed to strike. When the two enemy soldiers were within blade's reach, he smirked and whipped his sword violently, yet gracefully in an arch, cutting both men's heads clean off. It was a dangerous, life-threatening attack, but powerful all the same.

Lavitz tripped a soldier before stabbing him in the chest. He yanked his spear out and by dumb luck alone, the butt of the spear slammed into the chin of a charging enemy soldier. Lavitz reacted quickly and swiped the spear blade across the fallen soldier's neck. He looked around, seeing Sandorans collapse, most of the time after they slay a man or woman of Basil. Shana was doing an excellent job of shooting the enemy from her perch in the trees and the Sandorans were struggling to find the mysterious sniper. He turned to Rose, who sliced open a Sandoran's throat with her whip and tripped others for Dart to finish off. He saw the shadowy magick around the whip, watched as it killed instantly. A soldier charged him and he fought the man off. Dart ran ahead to the fort's entrance, just barely deflecting a blow from a heavy clad dark knight. Their sword fight was vicious with Dart being forced to parry as quickly as possible. The enemy commander moved fast for one wearing heavy armor, and Dart was beginning to lose ground.

"Dart, the magick!" Rose shouted from across the walkway.

Dart found it again, conjuring intensely hot flames around his blade. The commander's next swing cost him his own sword. Lavitz launched his spear from where he stood and Shana fired an arrow at the commander. Dart turned his sword in hand and ran the commander through, the man's body becoming engulfed in flames. Lavitz's spear struck down a Sandoran charging at Dart from behind while Shana's arrow met another's skull as he was running to aid his commander. And with that, the battle for the Seventh Fort was over.

* * *

_**8**_

There was nothing to be done for the Seventh Fort. So, the group salvaged what they could and spent the next two days burning the dead and sending word to Bale of the losses. After that, they moved on through the Marshland. It was a short trip, but Shana had clumsily sprained her ankle, much to Rose's annoyance, and Dart carried her the rest of the way to the Villude Mountains. They set up camp at the foot of the path into the mountains and took turns keeping watch that night. Somewhere around midnight, Lavitz awoke to take over for Rose, only to find that she was leaning against a boulder, arm and a book propped against her knee and casually smoking a cigarillo.

"That doesn't look like keeping watching," Lavitz said quietly.

"Just because my eyes are on a book does not mean I'm not keeping watch," Rose pointed out. "I have keener hearing than you."

She had him there. "Why did you start smoking?" he asked.

"For the same reason any other starts smoking: Stress," Rose answered.

"And what's your stress?"

"That's my business."

"You seemed annoyed this afternoon."

"Shana sprained her ankle for Dart's attention."

"And that's a reason to be annoyed?" Lavitz questioned, raising a brow.

"It distracted him," Rose replied. "We're going up against a dragon, not some soldier who might just pause and question his actions. We need him to be focused, and not worrying over some child who's smart enough to not bounce around when your foot is stuck in mud." She put out her cigarillo and slapped her book shut. "I'm going to try and get some sleep. Wake me before dawn." She laid down on her bedroll, going out quickly.

They were awake bright and early and ready to begin the journey through Volcano Villude. They ate jerky as they climbed the mountain pass. They arrived at the volcano that evening, looking out over the Burning Valley. The air was horrendously hot and sweat began to form on everyone's body. They were about to proceed down the path into the volcano when the ground began to tremble.

"Is the volcano erupting?" Lavitz exclaimed.

"No, it's not," Rose answered, unfazed, gazing across the valley. A spout of fire shot up and began to form a bird. With the bird formed, it screeched, breathing fire. "Phoenix," she hissed. "We should head inside the volcano. Calmly. We must never run. Go."

As Rose ordered, they made their way calmly and slowly into the volcano. They managed to refrain from looking back and made it safely inside. With Phoenix behind them, they continued deeper and deeper into the volcano's depths. In one chamber, lava flowed in a wide river with large, flat stones dotting the river. Lavitz sat on a boulder, wiping sweat from his forehead with a rag.

"How do we proceed from here?" he asked.

"The stones in the river," Rose answered. She started jumping across from stone to stone. The others followed. Shana and Lavitz were nervous about crossing and the tempter rose drastically. Half way to the other side, though, Shana stopped.

"Shana? Are you okay?" Dart asked.

"Something…Is calling me," Shana muttered, her eyes blank and face expressionless. She ran past the others and hopped a few stones to a cave on her right. Rose frowned and was the first to follow. Dart and Lavitz were hot on her heels. They rejoined Shana inside, where she sat on her knees before a horrid statue that gave off an aura of dread.

"Shana, are you okay?" Dart asked again, kneeling beside Shana and gently shaking her shoulder.

"What? Yes, I'm…_That_ was calling me," Shana answered, pointing to the hideous statue. Dart rose and approached it. "Don't go near it!" Shana exclaimed. "That thing is alive!"

"She's right," Rose agreed.

"Do you know what it is?" Lavitz asked.

"It's a monster known as a Virage," Rose replied. "Winglies used them during the Dragon Campaign. There was actually one version of the One-Hundred-Eighth Fruit legend that says Virage were the children of the fruit, and that the first of their kind would be the God that destroys the world."

"My father told me that one," Dart said.

"I thought the One-Hundred-Eighth Fruit gave life to the God that would rebirth the world," Lavitz muttered.

"Who cares; the point is that that _thing_ is starting to wake up after nearly 12,000 years of slumber," Rose pointed out.

And on cue, the ground trembled and the massive claw of the Virage rose and slammed back into the ground. The talons dug into the stone and the deformed creature pulled itself from the lava. It was not fully formed. Its legs had deteriorated over the millennia and its midsection was a warped, green blob while it left arm was little more than a scorched stub. It let out a sound between a screech and a groan, fresh green blood oozing down its face from the many popped eyes. Shana scooted away from the creature, backing against the wall. Dart and Lavitz jumped away from it as its good hand swiped at them and slammed into cavern wall. Rose took out her whip and unfurled it with a gentle flick of her wrist. She whipped her arm out, the whip getting the Virage in its hand. The creature hissed, pulling its arm away with a pained groan. Rose stepped between the creature and the others, whipping the creature back. The Virage blocked her blows with its good arm, groaning still.

"STOP!" Shana screamed, making Rose pause.

"What?" she hissed, and the Virage swung its arm at Rose, catching the warrior by surprise and sending her flying into the wall. Rose grunted upon impact and fell to the ground.

"Shit!" Lavitz hissed. He charged, stabbing his spear into the green midsection of the Virage. It was quite the mistake on his part as the outer membrane was punctured and green blood sprayed out on Lavitz.

Rose was getting to her feet when Dart took on his Dragoon form. It took to the air, and struck hard and fast with a fiery combo attack of his sword. Thanks to his wings and the Virage's sluggish movements, Dart came out unharmed. With the Virage focused on trying to get at Dart, Rose lashed out again, her whip coiling around the Virage's arm. She moved around stalagmite and slammed her foot into one side. She used the stalagmite as leverage to restrain the Virage's arm. Lavitz moved back to defend Shana. Dart reverted back to his human form, landing gracefully on the ground. He charged one last time, leaping at the Virage. He conjured flames around the blade of his sword and slashed at the monster. The Virage crumpled backward, its good arm snapping off like a twig. It began sinking into the lava, screeching and groaning the whole time. Rose retrieved her whip and dumped the arm into the lava with its owner and watched it sink.

"We need to go!" Lavitz shouted. "It's too dangerous here!"

Dart grabbed Shana and started leading her away. Lavitz followed. Dart looked over his shoulder, seeing Rose still watching. "Rose! Come on!" he called.

Rose sighed and followed the others away from the pit of lava and the sinking Virage. _Good riddance,_ she thought bitterly as they continued on.

Then they met Dabbas, who screamed for help as he hung from his vest on stake of stone. "Oh, my god!" Shana exclaimed, running to the poor man's aid. Dart followed and they each took an arm and pulled Dabbas to safety.

"Oh, thank you! Gods bless you both!" he exclaimed. "Here, take this as a token of my appreciation!" He said, taking the sapphire pin off his colorful hat.

"Oh, no, I-. We couldn't," Shana said, thought she clearly liked the pin.

"I insist!" Dabbas told her.

"Just accept it," Dart laughed. "It's a guy thing."

"Okay," Shana said, accepting the beautiful pin.

"And if you folks are ever in Lohan, come by my shop anytime! You're welcomed there any time! Oh, I should probably tell you my name, hehe! That would help! I'm Dabbas, travelling merchant and antique dealer, at your service! Again, stop by Dabas's Antiques and Unique Emporium whenever you want!"

"Uh, thanks," Lavitz muttered.

"Farewell!" Dabbas said, and scurried away.

"He's funny," Shana commented.

Dart shrugged and the group continued on their way. They were almost to the volcano's exit when Phoenix stopped them. He spat fire at both exits, cutting off any escape. Everyone drew their weapons, albeit they were still weary from the battle against the Virage. Shana dodged behind a few stalagmites, drawing her bow and an arrow. She fired at Phoenix as everyone leapt away from the jet of fire Phoenix was breathing. This time, Rose took to her Dragoon form. She and Phoenix had a violent, fiery battle with Shana shooting Phoenix with several arrows. Dart and Lavitz were completely useless in this fight and hid with Shana. Without warning, Rose slammed into Phoenix and they plummeted into the cliff, breaking part of it away. Poor timing seemed to be on Rose's side as she reverted back upon contact with the cliff. Dart dove and grabbed her hand, pulling her back up before she fell with Phoenix. The fiery bird screeched as rock slammed it into the lava.

"Any more surprises?" Lavitz asked.

"I should hope not," Rose replied, coiling her whip. "After this, it will be three days journey along the mountain pass before we reach Poisonwood. Let's go."

* * *

It was longer than three days, unfortunately. Everyone was still sore from the events of Volcano Villude. They spent the first day, not bothering to sleep, putting as much distance between them and the volcano as possible. By the morning of the second day, they were well enough away and had found a source of clean water to drink from. They left the following morning, albeit still filthy and still sore. Before they reached Poisonwood a few more days later, they stopped just outside to rest for the night. When morning came, they entered the forest and Rose stopped them.

"Be cautious and breathe with care," she warned. "The air here is contaminated from the Dragon's poison."

"How long can normal men be exposed to this poison?" Lavitz asked.

"Minutes at least, but from experience, the longest I've seen a man exposed to the poison is only a few hours," Rose answered. "We'll have to make quick."

"Oh my…" Shana groaned. She fell to her knees, face flushed with fever. She started coughing.

"Shana!" Dart exclaimed.

"Shit," Rose hissed.

"Are you okay?" Lavitz asked.

"I need…Be right back!" Shana replied, standing and running to the north.

"Shana!" Dart and Lavitz called, giving chase.

They found Shana collapsed at the foot of a wall of trees. The road leading further north of the forest was guarded by a strange, carnivorous plant that ate animals that got too close. Dart knelt beside Shana and gave her a gentle shake. Shana came around, her skin returning to normal. She looked at her companions and sighed.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I shouldn't run around blindly. But I think I can handle the air now." Dart helped her stand.

"You're sure?" Dart asked.

"Yep; if I can't, I'll just leave," Shana answered. "Besides, this area looks fairly safe."

"Except for that," Lavitz pointed out, gazing at the warped plant. "I wonder where this path leads…"

"To the Shrine of the White-Silver Dragon," Rose said. "It's an ancient temple dedicated to the White-Silver Dragon, who was kind and gracious to all and healed the sick and wounded. During the Dragon Campaign, the Winglies had the White-Silver Dragon killed, but the High Priestess, a Blood-Elf, inherited the Dragoon Spirit of the White-Silver Dragon and wreaked a terrible vengeance on the Winglies by casting a devastating spell. She was the first of the Dragoons."

"Incredible," Lavitz muttered.

"My father told me that story," Dart pointed out.

"I'm surprised he knew of it," Rose commented. After a silence, she said, "Let's move on. Feyrbrand awaits us."

The others nodded and they proceeded deeper into the woods. Over the millennia, the wildlife had warped to adapt to the poisoned air and moss hung in great tendrils from the trees' branches. The water was thick with Gods-only-knew-what as it slugged along. Spider webs old and new were tightly woven in the woods, bigger than normal and so the group was weary of giant spiders. Dart stepped onto a large web over a hole. It looked strong and able to support the group's weight. He motioned for the others to follow, but he miscalculated how strong the web was and everyone fell into the darkness of the Dragon's Nest. Rose had lashed out her whip, grunting when her fall was jerked to a halt. Dart and Lavitz fell into a pool of water and Shana hit the ground, blacking out. Rose managed to get to the ground safely as the men trudged out of the pool and coiled her whip. Dart wringed out his bandana and placed the damp cloth on Shana's forehead before placing her against a boulder to rest. Lavitz took his damp cloak out of his pack and put it under Shana's feet to elevate them.

"Way to go," Rose commented.

"You're not going to let this one go, are you?" Dart asked.

"Nope."

They waited for Shana to awake by drying out their clothes. Rose went to scout and explore. Dart sampled the water he and Lavitz fell in. When he realized it was safe, the two refilled the flasks and drew on some to wash the ashes, soot, mud, grime, blood, and dust from their armor. They changed into their spare set of clothes once Rose came back and agreed to watch over Shana. She took that time to wash up as well. It would be a while yet before any of them were allowed the luxury of clean water. Shana awoke with a groan as the men returned. Rose was pulling on her jacket by now. Shana took a chance to get somewhat clean and changed before they continued further into the cavern, which was a maze of pathways. But they soon reached the heart of the nest where a mysterious man rested.

He stirred at the sound of foreign footfalls and gripped his spear tightly. He jumped to his feet and shouted, "Who goes there?!"

"Greham?!" Lavitz exclaimed.

The man raised a brow and lowered his spear. Peering closer with tired eyes, they quickly went wide at the man who was spitting image of a man he once knew. "Lavitz?" he asked.

Lavitz clenched his fists, scowling darkly. "You son of a bitch…" he growled.

"I assume you know him?" Rose questioned.

"That is the man that betrayed our country and murdered my father," Lavitz answered. He drew his spear and ran ahead.

"So it is you, Lavitz," Greham said. "Fancy seeing you here. Let's have a look at you. All grown up and knighted, just as you dreamt. You're wearing the armor of the First Knighthood and…You've become Captain of the First Knighthood. Congratulations."

"How did you not know?" Shana asked.

"I spend too much of my time handling certain matters for Emperor Doel that I have little time for current affairs," Greham answered. He turned his attention back to Lavitz, leaning on his spear. "Servi must be proud."

"Don't you _ever_ speak my father's name again, traitor!" Lavitz snapped. "You betrayed everyone and everything you knew and love! You murdered my father!"

"I did not intend to kill him," Greham said. "I lost control."

"How the Hell do you lose control of yourself?!" Lavitz snapped.

"He gave in to his own insanity, and lost himself to the Dragoon Spirit of the Jade Dragon," Rose announced. "Behind the Dragon is the Dragoon, so…" Shana eased back into the darkness, drawing her bow and notching an arrow to the bowstring. Dart and Lavitz quickly drew their weapons also when Greham transformed into a Dragoon.

His armor was jade-green with brownish-red gems. His spear changed also, like the Dart's great sword and Rose's whip. "I'm surprised you realized that," he commented.

"How did you attain the Dragoon Spirit?" Rose demanded. "It should've been locked in the Royal Vault in Bale."

"I serve Emperor Doel, of course," Greham answered. "He took the Dragoon Spirit when Serdio split and gave it to me. He, too, wields a Dragoon Spirit. In fact, most of Kazas is run on the power of the Dragon he commands."

At this, Rose's eyes widened. "He has the Violet Dragoon Spirit? But still…How would he have known to harness the power like that?" she questioned.

"Emperor Doel attained all of his wisdom and power from Emperor Diaz," Greham replied.

"Bullshit; Emperor Diaz died over 11,000 years ago," Rose said.

"Believe what you want, but this is reality," Greham told her.

"After 14 years, I will finally avenge my father," Lavitz growled.

"I welcome you to try," Greham chuckled.

Feyrbrand appeared from the shadows then, stabbing one of his sickle-like arms into the ground. Rose had just barely leapt back out of harm's way, transforming as she did. Feyrbrand came at her, moving easily through the cavern. Dart transformed also, battling against Greham while Lavitz and Shana aided Rose. Feyrbrand was trying to take down the Darkness Dragoon, but while he could skillfully move about the cavern, his side made him slower so that Rose could attack swiftly, going in and out before Feyrbrand could think where to hit. However, Lavitz attacking him on foot allowed the Dragon to kick the knight away. Shana, on the other hand, was well hidden as she launched arrow after arrow after arrow at the Dragon. Feyrbrand then started attacking the wall, making the room shake violently. Rocks fell. Shana yelped and ran for cover elsewhere. As she ran, Feyrbrand threw back his head and screeched an ear-piercing sound. He breathed poison in Shana's direction and spat acid at her. Rose paused and hovered in midair. Feyrbrand had reacted so violently and out of nowhere. What was the cause? She had no desire to find out and lashed her whip at the dragon, smirking as the whip penetrated Feyrbrand's hardened scales and flesh. Blood pooled over the whip, running up the thorn-riddled length of the leathery rope. Rose absorbed it, her wings shimmering. She released a healing energy on Dart, Lavitz, and Shana.

Meanwhile, Dart and Greham fought like two Dragons over territory. It was all fire versus wind, sword versus spear. Both men bared their teeth as the punched and kick and batted the wings against one another. Finally, Dart rammed himself into the older Dragoon and slammed him into the ground. The two Dragoons stumbled away from one another wearily as Rose and Shana finished Feyrbrand off. Lavitz finally came too, seeing Dart collapse and revert back to human form. Greham was stumbling toward Feyrbrand to aid his Dragon, but his own Dragoon form was fading away. Rose lashed Feyrbrand, her whip coiling around the Dragon's neck. The thorns broke through the scales and pierced the skin, making the Dragon screech in agony while Rose flew around a stalactite and used it as leverage to strangle Feyrbrand. Shana continued firing her arrows until her quiver was empty. With a sickening crack, the Dragon's neck snapped and blood and acid poured from his maw. Feyrbrand choked on his blood as screeched and crumbled to the cavern floor, dead.

"Feyrbrand!" Greham cried out, clutching at his heart. Lavitz took advantage of this, getting to his feet and running the older man through with his spear. Greham grunted and coughed, blood beginning to drip from his own mouth. Lavitz pulled his blood-covered spear away and eased Greham down. Dart finally got up from his stunned state, Rose revert back to her human form, and Shana emerged from hiding. They gathered around Lavitz and Greham.

"I don't understand; why?" Lavitz asked.

"No one could ever match the strength your father had," Greham answered. "Everyone loved and admired him because he was the strongest and wisest of the Knights of Serdio. And while I loved and admired Servi as a friend, I resented him because, try as I might, he was always better. He pushed me to be my best. But I realized it would never be enough. It was never enough when I left for Sandora. I had to defeat him in combat."

Lavitz frowned and looked away. "And you used the Dragoon Spirit…"

"I never meant for things to go as far as they did," Greham said.

"You fell to your weaknesses and the Dragoon Spirit used them to control you," Rose pointed out. "It's happened before. I've seen it happen. The spirits of Dragons vengeful are powerful and can destroy you."

"You're correct," Greham agreed. "Who are you?" he asked Rose.

Rose said nothing.

"I see," Greham muttered. "Lavitz…"

"Aye?"

"Tell your mother I'm so sorry for all the suffering I put you two through," Greham said. He groaned in pain. "You have to end this war; all of you. Only you can." He started going limp, eyes blank. "Doel was a good man once. But…That changed when…The Hooded One came…Bearing Emperor Diaz's wis…dom…Beware…the…moon…"And he was gone.

"It was fortunate he died now," Rose commented.

"You don't have any regrets?" Lavitz asked.

"I haven't felt regret in a long time," Rose answered.

"We should give him a proper burial," Lavitz said. He looked at the perfect little jade orb resting on Greham's chest. "What about the Dragoon Spirit?"

"We take it with us," Rose told him.

Lavitz grabbed the orb and it instantly exploded to life in his hand with a green light. "I'm…A Dragoon?" he asked.

"The Spirits don't lie," Rose answered.

"Congratulations!" Shana exclaimed.

"I understand," Lavitz said. "I accept it, and I shall use this Dragoon Spirit for justice!" He looked at Dart and Rose, grinning. "Just like you two do."

"Heh," Dart chuckled, scratching the back of head.

_Justice? Ha!_ Rose thought bitterly.

"Eh…Guys, I don't feel so good all of a sudden," Shana muttered. It was true. She was just fine a minute ago, but now she was pale with the exception of her burning cheeks and forehead. Her eyes became dull and lifeless as she doubled over and began coughing. "I can't…breathe…" She rasped.

"Damn it! She took in too much poison!" Rose hissed. "We can't make the journey back through Villude; we'll have to take her to Lohan. There's an expert Doctor there."

Dart started undoing his belts. "Rose, climb ahead and throw down your whip," He ordered. "Lavitz, hand me your belt so I can put together a makeshift harness to carry Shana."

Meanwhile, Shana collapsed and her world went dark…


End file.
